hemos  vuelto
by devapaths
Summary: tres shinigamis se exiliaron en Hueco Mundo al mismo tiempo en que los visard dejaron la sociedad de almas, ahora 110 años depues ellos regresan tras la derrota de Aizen con un grupo de arrancars que sera lo que querran venganza, poder, alimento
1. Hueco Mundo Dulce Hueco Mundo

Hemos vuelto

**Nota del autor: okay gente primero y principal esto sucede después de la "winter war" y la derrota de Aizen así que Ichigo sigue sin sus poderes y en el mundo humano y por eso no va a aparecer yo soy un seguidor del manga así que si veo que el recupera sus poderes y vuelve a la sociedad de almas talvez lo incluya en un trabajo futuro aun no lo se pero ahora prepárense para mi primera historia y por favor ténganme paciencia. **

* * *

Capitulo 1 Hueco Mundo, Dulce Hueco Mundo

* * *

El viento soplaba levemente ese día (técnicamente noche por ser Hueco Mundo pero ustedes entienden) y no levantaba nada de arena, perfecto para una siesta al aire libre después de comer, y eso es lo que había decidido Meiyo Saishono (honor primero en japonés). Después de todo cuando uno puede tomar la siesta al aire libre en un mundo tan caótico como este. Meiyo estaba tirado sobre la arena blanca del desierto de HM (vamos a minimizarlo así) durmiendo tranquilamente, intentando digerir la ultima comida, los menos Gillian siempre eran difíciles de digerir y cocinarlos era una hazaña mas grande que matarlos, pero su sabor siempre era satisfactorio.

"Despiértalo tu" le susurro una persona a otra viendo la imagen de Meiyo durmiendo a unos metros

"ni loco, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que alguien lo despertó antes de una hora" contesto el otro enojado, el primero solo se arrugo en su sitio pensando aun sentía pena por el pobre Hollow que lo había echo.

Una tercera figura se acerco y dijo "los dos son unos cobardes"

El par se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su agresor, una arrancar mujer de pelo negro y complexión morena los restos de su mascara estaban situados en su frente haciendo parecer que era un adorno para el pelo, si no fuera por su pelo negro y la ubicación de los restos de su mascara se la podría haber confundido con la difunta espada Tia Harribel. La chica se acerco a Meiyo y lo contemplo por un minuto antes de continuar con su tarea, ella puso sus manos sobre el hombro de el e iba a empujarlo un poco para despertarlo cuando la punta de una cola de escorpión del tamaño de una persona normal se le puso enfrente, era interesante que el aguijón de la cola tenia la forma de una mascara Hollow y la aguja se parecía la punta de una espada.

"No voy a hacerle nada venenosa" se defendió la arrancar.

La cola (que para los que no lo hayan notado se llama venenosa) se limito a solo volver a apoyarse sobre la arena. Resumiendo su trabajo la chica empezó a empujar a Meiyo quien abrió un ojo y le dijo "espero que sea importante Mariam"

La chica se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla "lo es Meiyo-sama"

El se levanto dejando ver que venenosa estaba conectado a el desde donde terminaba su columna "Y de vuelta con los honoríficos" se quejo "te lo diré por milésima vez Mariam llámame simplemente Meiyo"

Mariam lo vio y después dijo "A la orden Meiyo-chan"

Meiyo se golpeo la frente con la palma y concluyo "los honoríficos nunca serán lo tuyo, pero volvamos al tema ¿Por qué me despertaste?"

Ella solo se limito a decir "todo esta listo".

Meiyo agarro las dos espadas que estaban a su lado y las engancho en su cinturón una a cada lado de su cintura, el las admiro con ojos de nostalgia, sus Zanpakutōs eran lo único que le quedaban de esos días en el pasado un pasado fuera de los desiertos del HM, "_pronto esos tiempos volverán" _pensó, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Mariam y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar de reunión.

"Meiyo-Sama" le pregunto la arrancar

"Que" le contesto el dejando ya de molestarse por corregirla.

"¿Ese lugar a donde vamos es bonito?" la respuesta no tardo mucho en salir

"Es más hermoso que todo Hueco Mundo junto" a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos de solo escuchar eso, ella nunca había dejado Hueco Mundo y le fascinaba saber que había en los otros mundos.

Meiyo se paro un minuto y miro hacia una duna de arena "Ustedes dos deberían ser mas valientes" y de ella salieron dos arrancares (no se si estoy usando bien el plural aquí pero bueno) varones, uno era alto y flaco con pelo rubio y los restos de su mascara estaban en su barbilla y tenían la forma de las mandíbulas de un insecto, el otro en contraste era bajito y gordito con pelo negro y los restos de su mascara estaban en su nariz dando la apariencia de una nariz de payaso echa de hueso. Los dos arrancar se acercaron y dijeron en unísono "Mil perdones jefe".

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al punto de reunión ahí todos los demás ya habían llegado, en total eran ocho, cinco arrancar y tres ex shinigamis (incluyendo a Meiyo). Meiyo se acerco a sus compañeros y haciendo lo mejor por contener su respiración pregunto "es cierto que todo esta listo"

"Lo terminamos mientras dormías" dijo un shinigami de la misma estatura de Meiyo que siempre las mejillas sonrojadas como si siempre estuviera borracho.

"Esta lista para usarse" agrego el tercer shinigami, un pelinegro de baja estatura y varias cicatrices en su cara.

"Hicieron un gran trabajo Dorobo, Yopparai" los felicito Meiyo y luego observo la garganta abierta frente a el, les había tomado dos semanas enteras sin descansar dominar como abrir una garganta con los pocos recursos que ellos tenían, pero después de todo era una emergencia. Aunque no lo parezca Hueco Mundo tenia un orden primero había sido el reino de Baraggan Luisenbarn, que después fue remplazado por el gobierno de Aizen y sus Espadas. Meiyo, Dorobo y Yopparai habían aprendido que si te mantenías alejado y no hacías nada en contra de cualquiera de estos órdenes podías vivir pacíficamente en Hueco Mundo, pero ahora todo era diferente con Aizen derrotado y casi todos los espadas muertos, Hueco Mundo estaba sumido en la anarquía absoluta, los Arrancar se peleaban por el control de "Las Noches" y los Menos se estaban revelando también. Básicamente, uno ya no podría vivir tranquilo aquí. "_Que regalo nos dejaste Aizen" _Pensaba Meiyo cada vez que una batalla de Hollows en el desierto.

Meiyo se puso enfrente de la Garganta y vio a sus seguidores; al frente estaban Dorobo y Yopparai sus dos mejores amigos, y atrás estaban los Arrancar que habían jurado su lealtad a los tres Shinigamis. "compañeros" dijo en una vos con autoridad que había aprendido a usar al haber oído tantas veces a los capitanes del Gotei 13 "Hace 110 años yo y mis dos amigos aquí presentes llegamos a este mundo, en exilio, no podíamos regresar de donde veníamos por que éramos demasiado débiles para enfrentar nuestro destino con honor." Levanto sus manos y señalando a todos los arrancar continúo "Todos ustedes también tenían el mismo problema, eran Hollows con poco poder en un mundo donde el más fuerte se lo lleva todo, y eso fue lo que nos unió, no como un grupo sino como una familia."

"Estábamos condenados a ser el alimento de los demás" Admitieron los Arrancar en coro.

"Y aun así" continuo Meiyo "hicimos una promesa, todos nos volveríamos fuertes para así conseguir una vida en paz en este mundo" Meiyo puso una sonrisa de orgullo igual a la que pone un profesor cuando sus alumnos se gradúan. "Y esa promesa se cumplió, cada uno de ustedes evoluciono de ser Menos del nivel Gillian o Adjuca, a ser Vasto Lordes, y después obtuvieron poderes de Shinigamis. Nada me pone mas orgulloso por mi familia" en ese momento la sonrisa de orgullo cambio a preocupación "Pero aun así, este mundo se ha tornado demasiado peligroso para que podamos vivir en paz en el. Por eso les propongo ir a la Sociedad de Almas y vivir ahí pacíficamente por el resto de nuestros días" el anuncio causo un silencio de muerte, Meiyo solo lo ignoro y continuo "Ya se que muchos le tienen miedo a los Shinigamis pero les aseguro cada uno de ustedes cuenta con el poder de cinco de los Espadas juntos" al decir esto todos explotaron en gritos de emoción.

"Grandes palabras de nuestro hermano" grito uno

"Lo seguiremos por siempre Meiyo-Sama" grito Mariam, "_Nunca aprenderá"_ pensó Meiyo en ese momento.

"Nuestra lealtad siempre será en ustedes tres" Grito un Arrancar con los restos de su mascara en forma de cresta.

Meiyo sonrió y se dio vuelta para ver a la Garganta y dijo en voz baja "Espero que no nos estés extrañando Padre"

* * *

Omake

Enciclopedia Arrancar 

Gin aparece como en todos los segmentos de Enciclopedia Arrancar al lado de el estoy yo tomando te en una mesa "Hola a todos" dice Gin "Hoy hablaremos de los renegados del Hueco Mundo"

"Mas respeto por mis personajes Gin" Le digo mientras sorbo mi te

"Hai, hai mil perdones" se disculpa

"No importa, y continua que se me acaba el omake"

"Oh claro, los renegados del Hueco Mundo son un grupo de Hollows que decidieron unirse a Meiyo, Dorobo y Yopparai, la razón por que sean tan leales a los tres shinigamis es un misterio igual al de por que yo sigo vivo"

Yo solo bajo mi taza de te y le digo con una sonrisa "Primero por que yo soy Dios en esta historia, y segundo por que no podría haber Enciclopedia Arrancar sin ti Gin"

"va a hacer que me sonroje"

"Oh y casi lo olvido" Saco una carpeta de mi maletín y se lo entrego a Gin "Tu pago" el lo abre y ve unas fotos dentro un chorro de sangre baja desde su nariz hasta su clásica sonrisa.

"Enserio eres Dios" y en ese momento se desmaya por la perdida de sangre.

Yo veo al publico "Que le conseguí unas lindas fotos de Rangiku desnuda, cualquiera trabaja por una paga así"

"Trabajare para ti por unas fotos de mi Hime" dice una Chizuru de la nada.

"Y tu de donde saliste" le grito de lo mas confundido


	2. Visitas antes de salir

**Nota del autor: Bueno gente les dije que me tuvieran un poco de paciencia me fui de vacaciones con la familia a Roma y Egipto no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir además no tenia Internet y nadie ahí me quería dar una red así que mil disculpas si creyeron que yo iba a dejar el proyecto inconcluso y disfruten el capitulo 2 (entre ustedes y yo este capitulo tiene invitados especiales)**

**Bleach le pertenece a Kubo-Sama y los OC son míos. **

* * *

Capitulo 2 Visitas antes de salir

* * *

Dorobo y Yopparai habían cerrado la garganta, después de todo ellos ya podían crear otra con seguridad y la anterior había sido para mostrarle a Meiyo y a los demás que el plan de viajar a la Sociedad de Almas podía ponerse en marcha. Los demás habían vuelto a la base a terminar los últimos detalles así que no tenia importancia quedarse en el punto de reunión por más tiempo así que los dos Shinigamis emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la base.

"Como crees que estará Papa?" Le pregunto Dorobo a Yopparai mientras cruzaban una duna.

"Yo creo que debe estar muy cansado, después de todo fue una guerra contra los tres espada mas poderosos" le respondió con su sonrisa que lo hacia parecer un ebrio después de noche de bares.

"Creo que debimos ayudarlos" pensó en voz alta.

"aun no estábamos listos para eso" agrego Yopparai "No éramos lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentar a Aizen" luego se dio vuelta y viendo a Dorobo le reprendió "¿Y después de la guerra que? ¿Escapar de nuevo a Hueco Mundo con ellos en nuestras colas? No gracias"

"En eso tienes razón" concluyo el Shinigami de baja estatura. Los dos finalizaron su conversación y siguieron camino hacia la base.

* * *

La base estaba compuesta por una red de túneles excavados en la arena cerca de un oasis (Algo difícil de encontrar en HM) para fácil obtención de agua, dentro los túneles llevaban a varios cuartos y pabellones incluyendo habitaciones, salas de reunión de estar y un cuarto de entrenamiento (que había dejado de estar en uso después de que el ultimo Hollow llegara al nivel de Vasto Lorde por miedo a derrumbes). Mariam se encontraba en una de las salas de estar con los otros Arrancar preparando cosas para el momento en que tendrían que dejar la base.

"Muy bien" dijo ella terminando de vendar un brazo "Ya te cambie las vendas para mañana estarás como nuevo"

"No tienen que hacer esto por mi" respondió la voz de la persona que estaba curando Mariam "`Preferiría haber muerto"

"La verdad no entiendo a los Arrancar al servicio de Aizen" dijo un Arrancar con los restos de su mascara en forma de cresta (**Nota de autor: este arrancar es el mismo que grito "Nuestra lealtad siempre será en ustedes tres" en el primer capitulo**) "Si tienen ese deseo de morir solo por perder una batalla nunca crecen para ser mas fuertes, y luego nos dicen débiles a nosotros"

"! Kamaraba-san!" lo reprendió Mariam.

"Creo que dices la verdad" admitió el herido. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, aunque su mascara en forma de toro estaba destrozada su mente funcionaba perfectamente "siempre creí que mi poder era invencible y ahora me doy cuenta que no. Si lo que me dicen es cierto y Aizen-Sama a sido derrotado, entonces mi deber ya no es volver a Las Noches"

"Veo que ya nuestro huésped entendió la situación" Dijo Yopparai mientras el y Dorobo entraban al cuarto.

"Es bueno saber que te encuentres mejor Rudobon" Todos sonrieron con la mención del nombre y Rudobon estaba sorprendido desde que lo habían traído malherido desde Las Noches nadie lo había llamado por su nombre.

"Creí que no sabían mi nombre" exclamo el ex jefe de los Exequias.

"Es como una tradición que uno de los tres jefes te llama por tu nombre, significa que te aceptamos en nuestra familia" le explico Kamaraba. Rudobon se quedo pensativo por un minuto.

"Familia" dijo al final.

"Tendrás que hablar con Meiyo para saber cual será tu trabajo" le dijo Mariam.

"Y hablando de el, ¿Dónde esta nuestro líder?" pregunto Yopparai viendo para todos lados de repente un grito corto la calma en el cuarto, era un grito infantil y en un segundo la causa de tanto escándalo entro por uno de los túneles, era una niña pequeña de pelo verde y Los restos de su mascara en su cabeza, en otro segundo entro Meiyo gritando como un maniaco persiguiendo a la niña, esta sin saber a donde correr grito mas fuerte y parecía que le salían lagrimas de los ojos. Meiyo solo salto sobre ella y con la punta de su dedo índice le toco la nariz y dijo.

"Tu la traes" los dos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en el suelo, luego se miraron frente a frente y estallaron en carcajadas.

"Eso responde a tu pregunta" Dijo Kamaraba.

"Hola Nel ¿como estas?" le dijo Dorobo a la ex tercera espada que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo.

"Nos encanta que nos visites" dijo Yopparai acercándose con una cara que hacia ver que pensaba lo contrario a lo que estaba diciendo "pero por que ahora" Nel se levanto del suelo y dijo.

"A ti (**recuerden que Nel habla usando t en ves de la s**) vine a pretentarlet a mi nuevo hermano y a jugar un poco" Los dos ex Shinigamis se quedaron con una cara de descorcentada y preguntaron al mismo tiempo "¿hermano?"

"Ti" contesto la pequeña "lo encontramot en Lat Nochet detpuet de que Ytsigo y tu amiga de grandet pechot se…" la explicación fue inesperadamente interrumpida por el sonido de dos gritos en el mismo túnel por donde Nel y Meiyo habían entrado, Pesche Gautiche y Donchovaka aparecieron corriendo pero pararon antes de chocar contra Meiyo o Nel.

"Nel te encontramos" dijo el Pesche.

"Creímos haberte perdido" estallo en lagrimas Donchovaka.

"Ya deja de llorar idiota" dijo una tercera voz proveniente de la espalda de Donchovaka. Dorobo y Yopparai se acercaron al arrancar y vieron que tenía un bulto de color blanco colgado en el hombro, el bulto se soltó del hombro del arrancar y cayó al suelo y ellos vieron que se trataba de un niño Arrancar un poco mas alto que Nel, de pelo negro y ropa estándar de Arrancar que era mucho mas grande que el, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue su cara, los restos de su mascara y su agujero en donde debería estar su ojo dando la impresión de un agujero con dientes. Nel se acerco a el sonriendo y dijo "Chicot ette et mi nuevo hermano Nono"

"Dorobo" le dijo simplemente Yopparai.

"si Jopparai" el respondió

"¿este chico no te recuerda a alguien?"

"Creo que si pero tengo mis dudas"

"Ustedes dos boludos se van a quedar mirándome todo el maldito día" les dijo el chico enojado.

_"Si el es Nnonoitra"_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Nel no puedo creer que digas que este bruto es tu hermano" le grito Yopparai pero entonces Nnonoitra le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"No le hablas así a Nel entendido tarado y a quien llamas bruto" le reprendió el pequeño arrancar "Tal vez soy pequeño pero sigo siendo el quinta Espada"

"El recuerda haber sido Espada" Los dos exclamaron sorprendidos, cuando el grupo había conocido a Nel ella no tenia memorias de su antigua vida y por eso habían llegado a la conclusión que Nnoitra tampoco.

"Yo también recuerdo" añadió Nel, Los dos Shinigamis vieron a Meiyo con una cara que decía "tu lo sabias" en ella.

"Me lo contó cuando vino" respondió simplemente.

"Y no tolo recupere mit recuerdot, también puedo hacer etto" en un segundo una nube de humo cubrió a Nel, todos se quedaron en silencio viendo el espectáculo y Nnonoitra se había sonrojado sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. En un segundo el humo se disipo y Nel se había transformado a su antigua forma. Dorobo y Yopparai se quedaron boquiabiertos con la primera mirada a Nel y a su bellísimo cuerpo, Pesche les había contado sobre Nel y su "problema" pero no creían que su forma original iba a ser así "Puedo volver a mi forma original".

Nnoitra viendo como Dorobo y Yopparai "babeaban" contemplando a Nel les volvió a dar un puñetazo en la cabeza a cada uno "Tampoco pueden mirar a Nel así boludos", los dos estaban a punto de levantarse y destrozarlo cuando Meiyo paro la pelea poniendo a Venenosa entre los dos Shimigamis y el pequeño Arrancar.

"Si quieren continuar Venenosa esta mas que feliz de unirse en la pelea" Dorobo y Yopparai al ver a venenosa frente a ellos retrocedieron "Bien ya que dejamos nuestros problemas a un lado comencemos con el plan" Les dijo con una sonrisa, los dos entendieron la orden y abrieron la Garganta en una de las paredes del cuarto "Oigan mis instrucciones bien por que no pienso repetirlas" les ordeno Meiyo a todos en la sala, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Rudobon y continuo "Rudobon, tu y tus exequias se quedaran a cuidar la base"

"Espera como sabes que no voy a revelarme y quedarme con la base" con esa pregunta Meiyo se acerco a el y le dijo

"Eres de mi familia ahora, confió en ti plenamente" luego volvió a levantarse y viendo al grupo de Nel continuo "Nel tu y tus hermanos pueden quedarse en nuestra base todas las veces que quieran y siempre serán recibidos aquí, solo les pido que cuiden nuestra base por los primeros días con nosotros idos muchos Arrancars y Hollows intentaran tomarla y no creo que Rudobon estará en su mejor forma muy pronto"

"Me parece perfecto" Acepto Nel, luego Meiyo vio a sus seguidores y dijo.

"Los demás nos seguirán a mi, Dorobo y Yopparai a la Sociedad de Almas" todos asintieron con la cabeza entendiendo las ordenes "Ya que todos entendieron sus puestos, vamonos" el grupo compuesto por Meiyo, Dorobo, Yopparai, Mariam, Kamaraba, y cuatro Arrancars mas entraron en la Garganta "_Prepárate Sociedad de Almas allá vamos"_ y cuando el ultimo Arrancar paso la Garganta se cerro completamente ya no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Omake: Momento de Devapaths**

Aparezco yo con un gorro igual al de Hirako Shinji sentado en una silla, al lado hay una mesa de café con una tetera y dos tazas y al otro lado de la mesa esta una persona sentada con una gorra de Urahara.

"Hola a todos en el Internet, Este capitulo no tiene Enciclopedia Arrancar por que Gin aun no se a podido recuperar de la perdida de sangre por ver las fotos de Matsumoto pero acá estoy con mi amigo Matt Jevas (no el de Death Note sino un amigo que usa ese apodo) que nos va a hablar de su Zanpakutō. Hola Matt como estas"

"Bien gracias por invitarme, y genial sombrero de shinji"

"Gracias me lo compre en Roma, pero bueno háblanos de tu Zanpakutō"

"Mi Zanpakutō" saca una espada con una cubierta de color zafiro "se llama Bokyaku kara no kaze (viento del olvido) y tiene el poder de borrarle la memoria a la gente"  
"Que gran poder, ¿Y tiene algún limite?"

"La verdad es que por ahora solo le puede borrarle la memoria a solo cinco personas a la vez y…" La conversación es interrumpida cuando Ichigo entra al estudio con una cara de rabia.

"Pero que sorpresa, damas y caballeros tenemos un invitado sorpresa, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Ahórrate el parloteo" el se me acerca y desenvaina a Zangetsu "Leí el primer capitulo como es eso que yo no aparezco en esta historia, pero un desconocido como Rudobon si"

"Este… Yo… Bueno" empiezo a sudar la gota gorda "Matt ¿me ayuda?" Matt agarra una barra de acero y le pega a Ichigo en la cabeza noqueándolo y dejándolo con un gran chichón "Iba a decir que usaras tu Zanpakutō pero esto también funciona"

"¿Qué haremos cuando despierte?"

"No te preocupes tengo un plan" Miro a la audiencia "Y si quieren saber cual es tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo" Las luces en el estudio se van apagando mientras yo y Matt nos despedimos y cargamos el cuerpo de Ichigo fuera de ahí"


	3. Hemos llegado

**Nota del autor: Capitulo tres ya esta aquí gente Perdón si el capitulo anterior los decepciono de alguna forma lo que pasa es que quería dejar este escenario para futuros Fanfics (entre ustedes y yo me gusta el NnoiNel Pairing) pero basta de hablar de el pasado es hora de mirar al futuro, en este capitulo empezara la batalla entre los renegados del Hueco Mundo y La Sociedad de Almas quédense atentos así que (haciendo la pose de lionel de nivel x) vamos. **

**Bleach le pertenece a Kubo-Sama y los OC son míos. **

Capitulo 3: Hemos Llegado 

El sol comenzaba a iluminar La Sociedad de Almas con sus primeros rayos, y en un bosque alejado de todo La Garganta se abrió y de ella emergieron los Renegados del Hueco Mundo. Meiyo fue el primero en salir seguido por Dorobo y Yopparai, un momento mas tarde aparecieron los seis Arrancars. Dorobo se alejo un poco del grupo y aspiro profundamente, una lagrima cubriendo su cara llena de cicatrices

"Creí que nunca volvería a oler la fragancia del bosque otra vez, no es genial volver Yopparai" no hubo respuesta "Yopparai?" el se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo frente a un cráter que parecía haber sido causado por una explosión mucho tiempo atrás. Meiyo y Dorobo se acercaron a su amigo y contemplaron el cráter por unos minutos también.

"No creí que la Garganta iba a abrirse en este lugar en especifico" Dijo tristemente Meiyo.

"Salimos por donde entramos, Yopparai sabemos lo que este lugar significa para ti quieres un minuto?"

"No, no es tan importante, no dejemos que esto arruine la misión continuemos" Dijo tristemente Yopparai "Su deseo era vivir en paz, cumplámoslo" el trío regreso con los Arrancars que se habían quedado esperando en donde se había abierto la garganta.

"Meiyo-Sama este lugar es precioso" admitió Mariam con una sonrisa.

"Que bueno que te guste Mariam, pero primero tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión, ahora todos los grupos despliéguense" y con esa orden todos los presentes desaparecieron usando Sonido y Shunpo.

Muy lejos de ahí en las barracas del escuadrón 1 el capitán en jefe de el Gotei 13 Yamamoto se encontraba en un cuarto cerrado con un altar funerario en el fondo, el estaba encendiendo la ultima vela del altar cuando su leal teniente Sasakibe irrumpió en el cuarto tan rápido que hizo que todas las velas se apagaran en el segundo en que abrió la puerta.

"Sasakibe estoy en medio de mi ritual que tiene tanta importancia que necesita que lo interrumpieras" Dijo calmadamente el general revelando varios años de sabiduría y liderazgo.

"Una Garganta se abrió en las afueras del Rokungai" Anuncio el teniente

"No veo cual es el problema seguramente es un Hollow de bajo nivel"

"No señor, esto es diferente nuestros sensores no detectaron ninguna presencia espiritual entre que la Garganta se abrió y se cerro"

"Sigo sin ver cual es el problema" Admitió el anciano a su teniente.

"Lo que mas nos llamo la atención es que encontramos rastros de que alguien uso Shunpo" Al oír eso el Yamamoto lo entendió

"No hay tiempo que perder" ordeno "Manden un mensaje a todos los tenientes y oficiales del quinto asiento para abajo, que vallan a las puertas mas cercanas, se les autoriza a usar su shikai, además avisa a los capitanes que se alisten" Sasakibe asintió y salio del cuarto usando Shunpo, Yamamoto agarro su bastón y viendo hacia el altar pensó "_Al fin deciden regresar"_ y abandono el cuarto dejando ver que el altar tenia cuatro fotos en el, tres de ellas pertenecían a Meiyo, Dorobo, y Yopparai y la cuarta a una chica de pelo largo, negro y una pacifica sonrisa.

Meiyo, Mariam y Kamaraba caminaban encapuchados por el Rokungai acercándose a la puerta del sur. Mariam miraba fascinada todo frente a ella, mientras que Kamaraba mostraba una cara de desinterés, Meiyo caminaba al frente de los dos y en su espalda se podía ver el bulto que era venenosa tratando de esconderse bajo la capucha.

"Señor por que tenemos que usar estas capuchas?" Pregunto Kamaraba rompiendo el silencio.

"Por que si no lo has notado aun Kamaraba, los restos de tu mascara llamarían demasiado la atención" Le respondió su líder.

"Y andar con estas capuchas no lo hace?" le respondió mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello. Meiyo no tuvo tiempo de responder por que en ese momento el guardián de la puerta del sur Hikonyuto se interpuso entre el trío y la puerta.

"¿Y ustedes tres que quieren?" Les pregunto el Gigante. Meiyo dio unos pasos adelante y dijo.

"Queremos pasar si no es mucho molestia"

"Lo siento pero me llegaron ordenes exactas de no dejar pasar a nadie" le respondió con insolencia.

"Con que es así" comento Meiyo con sarcasmo "Bien te doy dos opciones, la primera es que me dejes pasar por las buenas o…"

"¿O que?" Le pregunto el guardián comenzando a enfadarse.

"O voy a tener que pasar por las malas, es tu decisión si sabes lo que te conviene elegirás la primera" Hikonyuto estallo en rabia el había sido guardia por siglos y nunca nadie lo había tratado así.

"Hormiga insolente!" Grito sacando su gigantesca espada "Muere aplastado como la basura que eres!" y con esa frase lanzo un espadazo contra su oponente. La punta de la gigantesca arma aterrizo sobre Meiyo levantando una nube de polvo.

"Meiyo-Sama" grito Mariam con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"No llores Mariam" Dijo Kamaraba sentado en el suelo con sus brazos cruzados "Mira bien" Mariam vio la nube de polvo que se estaba disipando y entonces se quedo boquiabierta, Meiyo había parado el ataque usando solo sus manos y Venenosa.

"Algo que hay que admirar de las hormigas" Dijo Meiyo con una sonrisa "es que pueden cargar veinte veces su peso" Luego el Shinigami desapareció en un Shunpo y reapareció frente la cara del gigante preparando una patada y diciendo "Hierro" y le atino una patada que tiro al gigantesco guardián al suelo, derrotado "No te levantes yo me abriré la puerta".

Meiyo se acerco a la puerta y asumió la posición que toma un luchador de sumo antes de pelear, Venenosa se plegó para atrás y luego arremetió contra la puerta como si fuera un ariete "Gran picada" Declaro Meiyo. Venenosa se separo del muro dejando un pequeño agujero en el, en unos segundos el agujero comenzó a burbujear y expandirse "La piedra Sekiseki tal vez resista mucho pero e descubierto que un acido poderoso puede corroerla" Cuando el acido dejo de tener efecto se había formado un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pudiera pasar "Mariam, las damas primero".

Mariam iba a avanzar cuando una espada se puso frente a ella "En nombre del Gotei 13 quedan detenidos" dijo el teniente del noveno escuadrón Shuhei Hisagi.

"Resístanse sufran las consecuencias" termino Izuru Kira poniendo a Wabisuke en el cuello de Kamaraba.

"Aléjate de la puerta ryoka" le dijo un Shinigami al frente de un pelotón del escuadrón11 a Meiyo quien solo miro por unos segundos la situación y después se echo a reír.

"Con que este es el grupo de bienvenida, Mariam, Kamaraba jueguen con los tenientes pero recuerden nuestras reglas yo tengo otras cosas que hacer" Los dos Arrancares asintieron con la cabeza y sacaron dos cubos negros de sus bolsillos y repentinamente desaparecieron en un Sonido para reaparecer atrás de los dos tenientes y romper los cubos en sus espaldas, antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar ya estaban envueltos en una nube de Humo. Los Shinigamis del escuadrón 11 ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar, en un segundo Meiyo apareció frente y noqueo a mas de la mitad en un segundo usando una clase de Shunpo.

"Increíble" Dijo nervioso uno de los Shinigamis viendo como Meiyo aparecía, golpeaba a uno de sus compañeros, y desaparecía de la misma manera "Es el Shunpo mas rápido que e vis…" pero antes de terminar la frase Meiyo hundió su puño en su cara.

"Y ese era el ultimo" finalizo Meiyo limpiándose las manos luego vio a todo el grupo que estaba en el suelo frente a el y dando una reverencia dijo "Lo siento pero si tuviera tiempo los hubiera dejado atacarme" y luego dándose vuelta se marcho.

Fuera de la muralla el humo se empezaba a disipar, Kira y Hisagi estaban aun tosiendo "Malditos" exclamo Hisagi "Sabían que los emboscaríamos"

"Por favor" se burlo Kamaraba desde un techo de una casa, detrás de el estaba Mariam "Hemos planeado esto por años, y no hay nada que ustedes Shinigamis puedan hacer contra nuestro plan"

"¿plan?" pregunto Kira "¿Ustedes trabajan para Aizen?" Con esa pregunta Mariam y Kamaraba solo se rieron.

"Si quieren saber de que se trata nuestro plan tendrán que alcanzarnos Shinigamis-kun" Les instruyo Mariam y entonces los dos Arrancar se desvanecieron usando sonido.

"Puede ser una trampa" Sospecho Kira "¿Tu que piensas Shuhei?".

"Demasiado obvia mejor seguirlos antes de que lastimen civiles yo iré por la chica, tu ve por el rarito de la cresta" Los dos Shinigamis entonces desaparecieron en un Shunpo.

"¿Cuál es la situación por ahora Sasakibe?" Yamamoto estaba en su oficina ojeando un viejo libro cuando su teniente entro en esta.

"Terrible" respondió el teniente "Según los informes mas recientes los invasores vencieron a los guardianes de la puertas del sur, este, y norte"

"Eso confirma que son ellos" Anuncio el anciano "Quieren demasiado a Jidanbo como para lastimarlo"

"Eso no es todo" continuo Sasakibe "los invasores han roto las puertas de Sekiseki y vencieron a los grupos del escuadrón 11 que pusimos tras ellas"

"¿Y los tenientes?"

"No sabemos nada de ellos"

"Que los capitanes estén listos no deben contenerse contra ellos" Yamamoto vio fijamente el libro y pensó _"¿que se proponen los tres?"_

**Bueno Gente acá termina el tercer capitulo, perdón si son muy largos pero créanme que iba a ser mucho mas largo pero corte la peleas de Yopparai y Dorobo contra los dos guardianes pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será emocionante.**

** Firmado su buen amigo Devapaths **

Omake

Momento de Devapaths 

Ichigo abrió los ojos confundido, estaba oscuro, le dolía la cabeza, y alguien lo había atado _"Que fue lo que me golpeo"_ se pregunto el Shinigami substituto _"A, si Matt con una barra de hierro"_ ya era el colmo cuando saliera de esta iba a matar a Devapaths y a su amigo, pero primero tenia que salir de esta, su cabeza le estaba dejando de doler y con eso noto dos cosas había un pequeño rayo de luz que se introducía por un pequeño agujero, y sentía que estaba colgando de algo. Ichigo dirigió su mirada al pequeño agujero de donde salía la luz, y pudo ver que estaba a al menos un metro de el suelo pero lo que mas hacia enojar a quien estaba mirando. Devapaths estaba en el suelo debajo de el parado bien derecho y con un micrófono en las manos, luego el moviendo la cabeza fijo su mirada en Ichigo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No quisiste escuchar por las buenas, ahora ten tu merecido abusivo" dijo siniestramente el Devapaths y después poniendo el micrófono cerca de su boca dijo unas palabras que le helo la sangre a Ichigo "Ahora niños es hora de romper la piñata, y recuerden esta echa de un material muy fuerte así que péguenle bien duro!" seguido por el grito de varios niños.

Ichigo solo pudo pensar una cosa en ese momento _"Mierda" _y luego fue atacado por el ejercito de niños armados con palos y sed de sangre de piñata.

A una distancia segura Devapaths y Matt Jevas miraban como la "Ichiñata" era molida a golpes, Deva riéndose como loco y gritándole a los niños "Péguenle mas fuerte, sino no conseguirán los caramelos"

"Quieres dejar eso" dice Matt asustado "nos va a matar cuando salga"

"si es que sale" añade Deva.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Crees que hice la piñata en forma de conejo por nada" Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en la cara de los dos.

"La invitaste a la fiesta"

"le dije que era su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado" En ese momento entra al cuarto Rukia llevando un gigantesco garrote "Muy bien niños es hora de que la cumpleañera golpe la piñata" Todos los chicos desaparecen y Rukia le da un golpe a la "Ichiñata" tirándola al suelo revelando al pobre Ichigo todo lastimado.

"¿Deva que significa esto?" Me pregunta Rukia viendo al Amordazado.

"Feliz cumple Rukia" Yo respondo "Conseguí una piñata pero no la torta así que te regalo un Ichigo para que hagas lo que quieras con el, chau" y en ese momento Matt y yo desaparecemos usando Shunpo.

**Como el Omake es demasiado largo lo finalizo en el próximo capitulo, Feliz cumple atrasado a Rukia (para los que no lo sepan ella cumple el 14 de enero)**


	4. viejos amigos, viejos enemigos

**Nota del autor: ****Capitulo 4, no hay mucho que decir las batallas comienzan y para que lo sepan este capitulo revelara muchas cosas pero algunas las dejare en misterio así que sin mas preámbulos comencemos con el capitulo delta.**

Capitulo 4: viejos amigos, viejos enemigos, y viejos recuerdos

Yopparai caminaba por uno de los caminos delSeireitei silbando una tonada pegajosa, que fácil había sido, primero encargarse de el guardián de la puerta, luego pasar la puerta usando el acido que Meiyo había extraído de Venenosa, los tenientes estaban siendo distraídos por los dos arrancares que lo acompañaban, pero lo mas raro de todo fue que tras la puerta no hubiera nadie para recibirlo, ni siquiera un solo Shinigami se había puesto enfrente.

"Que fácil es esto" admitió cerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa marca Gin Ichimaru "Demasiado fácil" y entonces desenvainando su Zanpakutō paro una espada que le hubiera cortado el brazo de no haber sido por sus reflejos "Clásico del escuadrón 2 y el Onmitsukidō asesinar por la espada"

"Veo que conoces algunos de mis trucos Ryoka" Admitió Soifon y después uso Shunpo para ponerse frente a su contrincante.

"Se mucho mas que eso, si mal no recuerdo tu eres Soifon capitana del segundo escuadrón, jefe del Onmitsukidō, y además mataste al fracción Ggio Vega" Yopparai hizo una reverencia "permítame presentarme mi nombre es Yopparai…" pero antes de terminar su presentación Soifon uso Shunpo para ponerse frente a el y encajarle una patada descendente la cual el atrapo con su mano y después viéndola a su ojos dijo "Es de muy mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien se presenta" Soifon intento lastimarlo usando su otra pierna pero Yopparai paro el ataque con su otra mano y después lanzo a la capitana contra una pared "Veo que Yoruichi te entreno bien, pero no hay nada que ella te aya enseñado que yo no sepa"

"¿Conoces a Yoruichi-sama?" pregunto la capitana mientras se levantaba de los escombros.

"¿Conocerla?" respondió sarcásticamente Yopparai "ella me entreno para ser un asesino del Onmitsukidō, además ella siempre me recomendó para ser su teniente, pero basta de recuerdos" Luego apuntando su Zanpakuto hacia Soifon poso su mano izquierda sobre el filo y continuo "Esto se acaba ya mismo no dejare ni siquiera que uses tu shikai" y entonces hundiendo su pulgar en la hoja dejando que algunas gotas de su sangre tocaran el metal, recito el comando "esparce tu alegría en este mundo **Maruta no hana** (Flor de Malta)".

Dorobo saco una pequeña botellita de su bolsillo y quitándole la tapa de corcho se lo dio a beber al capitán Ukitake quien estaba acostado en el suelo cubierto de sangre (no de batalla si no de su enfermedad) "Se que no es mucho pero parara tus hemorragias hasta que lleguen los del escuadrón 4" le dijo el Shinigami al capitán mientras se levantaba y devolvía la botella a su sitio. Hacia unos minutos Dorobo se había encontrado con Ukitake mientras derrotaba a unos Shinigamis de la división 11, la pelea entre ellos no duro mucho tiempo y fue suspendida por la condición de Ukitake.

"Cambiaste mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" admitió Ukitake mientras Dorobo se alejaba.

"Ukitake" le dijo "Agradezco que nuestra batalla fue corta" puso su mano sobre su hombro derecho y continuo alejándose mientras decía "no quiero que veas en lo nos hemos convertido"

"De todos los capitanes en todo el Sereitei me tenia que encontrar contigo" maldijo Meiyo mientras veía al oponente enfrente suyo.

"Tu y tus amigos son especimenes interesantes para mi investigación" Dijo Mayuri con su sádica sonrisa "ya tengo ganas de disecar esa cola tuya para ver de que esta echa" Con ese comentario Meiyo solo se echo a reír "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto Mayuri.

"Nada" decía Meiyo entre risas "Solo es que me parece gracioso que creas que me vas a ganar tan fácilmente"

"Pagaras por tu insolencia maldito chupa medias" le respondió enojado Mayuri que después desenvainando su Zanpakuto.

"Con que volvemos a llamarnos con nuestros antiguos apodos ¿eh payaso freaky?" le respondió Meiyo riéndose.

"Desgarra Ashisogi Jizō!" grito enfadado Mayuri liberando su shikai.

"Elegiste al oponente equivocado para pelear" dijo Meiyo y después viendo a Venenosa le dijo "Hazlo pequeña" Venenosa se levanto del suelo y tomo una pequeña distancia para atrás, luego con su aguijón brillando bajo la luz del sol se lanzo clavo su punta en Meiyo quien no reacciono ni un segundo aun cuando la sangre ya empezaba a brotar de la herida.

"¿Me tienes tanto miedo que haz decidido suicidarte?"

"Tengo mas miedo de tu cara que de ti" se burlo.

"Hijo de la…" Mayuri se abalanzo contra el pero Meiyo desapareció en un instante y apareció detrás de el y le puso una llave al cuello.

"Te presento el primer resultado de nuestro entrenamiento Shunido (ceremonia del paso veloz) ya en nuestro tiempo éramos expertos usando Shunpo, ahora imagínate que pasa cuando se combina eso con la habilidad del Sonido…" Mayuri lo interrumpió clavando a Ashisogi Jizō en el brazo que lo estaba conteniendo y Meiyo respondió clavando a venenosa en la pierna de Mayuri antes de desaparecer en un Shunido y reaparecer frente a Mayuri.

"Tal vez no recuerdes la habilidad de mi Zanpakuto pero ahora mismo el veneno ya habrá paralizado tu brazo"

"Me gustaría diferir" le dijo Meiyo mostrándole como levantaba su brazo envenenado y lo movía en forma de saludo.

"¿Cómo? Imposible"

"Ya te lo dije elegiste al oponente equivocado" Venenosa se poso sobre el hombro de Meiyo como si fuera el loro de un pirata y este comenzó a acariciarla suavemente "Te lo explicare" y señalando a Venenosa continuo "Esto se llama Conciencia Hollow y es la materialización de la Hollowificacion dentro de mi, a diferencia de los visard, las Conciencias Hollow están vivas y tienen una mente aparte a la de su 'huésped'" Meiyo avanzo corriendo contra Mayuri y Venenosa empezó a atacarlo intentando clavarle su aguijón.

"Eso no explica por que mi Zanpakuto no te afecta" comento Mayuri mientras se defendía de los ataques de Venenosa.

"No te lo diré" se burlo Meiyo sacando su lengua. Mayuri enojado uso Shunpo para alejarse unos metros de su oponente "Ya te rindes"

"Bankai" Grito el ya furioso Capitán "Vas a morir" Meiyo solo se quedo parado viendo el gigantesco Bankai y después cruzando la mirada con Venenosa (**Nota del autor: recuerden que el aguijón de Venenosa tiene la forma de una mascara Hollow) **y le hizo una cara de "no, no, no primero tu", el se puso en la misma posición que cuando usaba **Gran Picada **pero venenosa en vez de irse para atrás se adhirió al la espada de su dueño y después apunto su aguijón hacia Mayuri mientras una pequeña esfera de color verde se formaba en la punta del aguijón "Muere" grito Mayuri y lanzo al ataque a su gigantesco Bankai.

Meiyo se quedo parado viendo como la esfera de color verde crecía y crecía y al final dijo "Cero" y la esfera voló contra el Bankai de Mayuri lo que produjo una gigantesca explosión. Cuando el humo se disipo Meiyo seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, el vio a Venenosa y después le grito "Mierda Venenosa te excediste" la cola solo asintió con lo que el le decía.

Mayuri yacía en el suelo derrotado había perdido su brazo derecho y su Bankai "Me venciste pero aun así morirás por el veneno de mi Bankai" Meiyo solo se acerco puso su mano en el hombro de Mayuri y saco una pequeña botellita "El antídoto como sabias que lo cargaba"

"Eso no es importante" luego viendo la botella la tiro contra el piso rompiéndola "No necesito este antídoto, según lo que se el veneno de tu Bankai esta echo de tus glóbulos rojos y por eso tu eres inmune, cuando Venenosa se clavo en tu pierna absorbió un poco de tu sangre y lo convino con mi código genético haciéndome inmune"

"Eso no explica como escapaste de mi Shikai"

"Venenosa quiere decir 'Señor de los venenos' lo que me da la singular habilidad de crear venenos que pueden usarse para muchas cosas, antes de empezar hice que Venenosa me inyectara un veneno mas poderoso al que soy inmune cuando y usaste tu shikai en mi solo mate el veneno que me inyectaste con ese" luego viendo a Mayuri continuo su camino "Cuando te dije que habías elegido al oponente equivocado lo decía en serio tus venenos y tus trucos no tienen efecto en mi" y entonces Meiyo desapareció dejando al derrotado capitán en el suelo.

"Urahara" pensó Mayuri "Odio admitirlo pero tenias razón, el chupamedias en verdad se volvería fuerte"

Soifon había tenido tanta suerte en su pelea como Mayuri, ella estaba tirada en el suelo sin ninguna herida visible en su cuerpo Yopparai se había ido ya ase un rato, a ella le dolía la cabeza, y su cuerpo no le respondía "Me, me…" intento decir "Ssiento igual que cuando Yoruichi-sama hacia esos Brownies 'felices'" y después ella prosiguió a vomitar su desayuno a causa de su mareo.

"El informe por ahora" le anuncio Sasakibe a Yamamoto "la capitana Soifon y el capitán Kurotsuchi fueron derrotados y el capitán Ukitake tuvo se retiro por su salud de la pelea"

"¿Que hay de los tenientes?" pregunto Yamamoto.

"Nos han llegado informes de que están siguiendo a los Arrancar que acompañaban a los intrusos, además de mi, Iba, y Abarai siguen estando en el Sereitei"

"_Bien si quieren hacer esto a la difícil niños su padre se encargara de darles una lección" _pensó Yamamoto "Sasakibe, preparémonos la hora de que yo y mis hijos tengamos una reunión se acerca"

**Y así con estas palabras nuestra cuarta entrega termina bueno gente les voy a decir que corte la pelea de Yopparai y Soifon por que quiero dejar sus habilidades para el siguiente capitulo igual que las de Dorobo. En otro tema no esperen actualizaciones tan seguidas la semana que viene tengo que volver al colegio así que no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir o tal ves si yo que se pero bueno también deséenme suerte por que me lleve economía argentina y si no paso no me graduó en el sistema Argentina (mi colegio trabaja con dos sistemas el argentino y el norteamericano) sory pondré el Omake en la próxima entrega pero por ahora no tengo tiempo gracias**

**P.D.: por favor pongan reviews gracias**


	5. omake capitulo 4

**Aca esta el Omake que les prometi perdon si creian que no abria Omake por mucho tiempo pero encontre un poco de tiempo mientras estudio para economia sgan deseandome suerte y sigan mandando reviews gracias**

**Firmado Devapaths**

Omake

Enciclopedia Arrancar 

Aparezco yo (Devapaths) "Hola a todos mis lectores, continuamos con las enciclopedia Arrancar, pero primero recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a el anfitrión de este segmento, acaba de salir de terapia intensiva" señalo con mis brazos a una cortina en una esquina "Giiiiiin Ichimaru" hay un gigantesco aplauso acompañado de gritos de Fangirls.

"Te amo Gin!" gritan unas.

"Cásate conmigo!" gritan otras.

"Seguridad" grito yo y varios tipos en camisa negra se llevan a las fans "Como sea, Gin ya sabes que hacer"

"Claro" Gin agarra su confiable puntero y yo enciendo la pantalla atrás de el con el control remoto "Hoy hablaremos de la Conciencia Hollow" Se muestran imágenes de Meiyo y Venenosa en la pantalla "La Conciencia Hollow es la materialización de los poderes Hollow en una persona" se ponen imágenes de Meiyo y Venenosa cargando un Cero y usando Sonido "Esta materializacion le concede los mismos poderes que un Visard, pero a diferencia de ellos la Conciencia Hollow siempre esta presente y no tiene limite de tiempo" Meiyo aparece en ese momento.

"Así es" declara Meiyo "además Las Conciencias Hollow tienen una mente propia" Venenosa se posa sobre el hombro de Meiyo y este la acaricia "Pero por alguna razón su mentalidad es mucho mas pacifica que la de un Hollow"

"Mira voz" dice Gin "Y cambiando de tema Deva ¿Qué paso con Ichigo y Rukia?" yo los miro mientras tomo un poco de jugo (el te de la ultima vez me constipo).

"Ah eso" agarro el control remoto y pongo el canal dos la pantalla cambia de canal y aparecen Ichigo y Rukia en una cama.

"Te gusto" le dice seductivamente Ichigo.

"Mucho" responde Rukia acurrucándose en Ichigo "Mejor regalo de cumpleaños en mi vida"

"Recuérdame agradecerle a Deva"

"¿Qué te parece si empezamos el Round 2 vaquero?"

"Claro que si mi conejito de las praderas" en ese momento apago la televisión.

"Oye era justo la mejor parte" se queja Gin.

"Se nos acabo el tiempo lo siento" le respondo.

"No me importa ponlo de nuevo" de repente se escucha la voz de Rangiku a lo lejos.

"Giin ¿Adonde te fuiste? He sido una niña mala y necesito que me disciplinen" hay un minuto de silencio hasta que Gin lo rompe.

"Espérame un poco ya viene el director, bueno chau" y desaparece usando Shunpo.

"Cielos necesito una novia" digo mientras tomo te "Y eso ha sido todo por hoy gracias"


	6. Batalla! Los Arrancar se defienden

**Nota del autor: Aparece una tumba que dice "Descansa en paz Deva" de repente sale una mano de la tierra y aparezco yo "Aun no me morí solo andaba de parranda"**

** Ya enserio gente perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto pero es que recomencé mis estudios entonces no e tenido tiempo para escribir pero bueno acá hay uno medio larguito para enmendar, no hay Omake sori y por si las dudas pónganme muchos reviews por que eso es lo único que me anima después de un largo día de estudios. **

Capitulo 5: Batalla! Los Arrancar se defienden

Lejos del Seireitei y en las afueras del Rokungai (ya es decir mucho pero bueno) cerca por donde se había abierto la Garganta, Mariam y Kamaraba seguían escapando de los dos tenientes que les daban persecución.

"Creo que es momento" Dijo Kamaraba, Mariam asintió.

"Cuídate Kamaraba-san" y entonces ella prosiguió su camino mientras el se quedaba parado con su mano posada en el mango de su espada. En un momento aparecieron Kira y Hisagi el último continuo la persecución.

"Al parecer tu amigo no quiere enfrentarme" bromeo Kamaraba.

"Ni yo quiero" dijo Kira.

"Lamentablemente usted debe tener ordenes de matarme" Agrego muy respetuosamente el Arrancar a lo cual Kira solo asintió "Si no le molesta que le pregunte" continuo Kamaraba "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¿Para que lo quieres saber?"

"Bueno yo tengo esta cosa en mis batallas que si pierdo contra alguien pero sobrevivo doy la promesa que intentare ser mas fuerte que ese alguien" explico muy educadamente "Pero si no quiere darme su nombre, esta bien, siempre puedo llamarlo 'el emo rubio'" bromeo.

"No, no gracias, me presento soy el teniente del tercer escuadrón…"

"¿Trabajabas para el capitán sonrisas?" lo interrumpió con curiosidad.

"Y mi nombre es Izuru Kira" continuo sin prestarle atención. Con la mención de su nombre Kamaraba puso esa expresión que pone la gente cuando dicen su nombre en una entrega de premios.

"Tu eres Izuru Kira!" lo señalo con un grito.

"¿me conoces?" pregunto confundido el teniente. En ese momento Kamaraba se arrodillo y levanto su puño al cielo y grito.

"Gracias Meiyo-sama, Dorobo-Sama, Yopparai-sama ustedes me trajeron a pelear contra la persona que quería" Kira estaba realmente confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Querías pelear contra mi?"

"Si claro desde la Winter War" dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia "Mi nombre completo es Kamaraba Redder, y usted señor mato a mi hermano"

"Okamaraba?" dijo confuso Kira.

"A quien llamas travestí! Ya te lo dije mi nombre es Kamaraba" **Nota del autor: el nombre de Kamaraba se deriva de la combinación de las palabras Kama (Hoz que es usada en Japón) y Raba. Kama suena muy similar a Okama (Travestí) de ahí el chiste.** Se quejo "Y usted mato a mi hermano mayor Avirama" haciendo pose de héroe vengador.

"¿Quién?" con ese comentario Kamaraba perdió el equilibrio y se cayo para atrás.

"O sea que no te acuerdas de el"

"Nop"

"Ah ya se lo que te hará recordarlo" el separo su dos piernas y con las manos formando un puño, comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón "¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo!"

"Ah ese tipo" recordó Kira.

"Si ese era mi hermano y ahora yo me encargare de vencerte" Entonces Kamaraba desenvaino su Zanpakuto que era una katana larga y con el mango color negro y una pluma negra colgando del final. En un segundo Kamaraba uso Sonido y se apareció frente a Kira intentando cortarlo pero este se defendió y repelió el ataque. Kamaraba retrocedió y viéndolo sonrió "Le debiste dar una buena pelea a mi hermano, pero antes de seguir esto te advertiré yo no soy en nada igual a el"

"Alza la cabeza **Wabisuke**" Dijo Kira liberando su shikai.

"¡Oye al menos presta atención a lo que digo!" le grito Kamaraba al ser ignorado. Kira ni siquiera respondió solo se abalanzo contra el arrancar y logro golpear su espada cuatro veces e instantáneamente surtió efecto, la espada de Kamaraba cayo al suelo causado por su incremento de peso "Mierda" maldijo Kamaraba mientras intentaba inútilmente levantar su Zanpakuto.

"Esta pelea se acabo" dijo Kira preparando para usar la guillotina de Wabisuke. Kamaraba solo sonrió.

"Esto no acaba hasta que Yopparai cante" Comento Kamaraba y después grito "¡Alza vuelo! ¡**Cóndor (rey de los cielos)**!" la Zanpakuto brillo de un color negro y una ráfaga de aire combinado con energía espiritual tiraron a Kira para atrás "Si no puedo vencerte en mi nivel actual, entonces tengo que subir de nivel un poco"

La Resurrección de Kamaraba lo había cambiado drásticamente los restos de su mascara se habían convertido en un pico enfrente de su boca y su cabeza se había pelado completamente (Mas calvo que Ikaku), sus piernas estaban cubiertas con un denso plumaje negro y sus pies ahora eran garras, sus brazos estaban cubiertos en plumas y tenían forma de alas como las de una harpía "Ahora la batalla se pondrá interesante"

* * *

Hisagi ya se estaba cansando quien iba a decir que un Arrancar huiría de una pelea ¿Qué estaban planeando? ¿Estarían alejando a los tenientes para así disminuir la fuerza del Gotei 13? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando al fin encontró a su oponente pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, Mariam estaba sentada en una alfombra con una caja de galletas y una tetera hirviendo sobre un fuego a su lado, ella estaba mascando una de las galletas cuando noto a su visitante.

"Hola señor Teniente-san ¿Se le apetece una taza de te?" le ofreció mientras ella servia el te en una taza "Seguro debe estar cansado de tanta persecución" Eso el no lo podía negar, además le parecía descortés no aceptar la invitación, el se sentó en la alfombra y ella le sirvió un poco del te.

"¿De donde lo sacaste?" pregunto mientras analizaba si tenia veneno.

"De Las Noches extrañamente habían toneladas de esto" contesto ella "Y si cree que tiene veneno crees que yo lo tomaría" ahí tenia un buen punto admitió Hisagi "Galleta" le ofreció "Sabe a mi no me gusta pelear pero si no hay mas remedio tendré que defenderme"

"Eso suena lógico" Luego viendo a la Arrancar le pregunto "¿Cuál es su propósito?"

"Perdón"

"Trabajaban para Aizen y quieren liberarlo o algo así" ella solo lo vio y sorbió un poco de te y luego respondió.

"Aizen no es y nunca a sido nuestro líder, nosotros solo seguimos a Meiyo-sama, Dorobo-sama, y a Yopparai-sama les debemos todo a ellos" Ella se levanto y comenzó a apagar el fuego y a juntar las cosas "Termine sus galletas teniente-san y comencemos" ella desenvaino una katana corta y le dio la espalda "No le importa que practique un poco, hace mucho que no uso mi Zanpakuto, le doy mi palabra de no lastimarlo" Hisagi solo asintió y dejo que ella practicara después de todo ese día no podía ponerse mas raro, tres Ryoka invadían la Sociedad de Almas y el acababa de tomar el te con galletitas (que por cierto habían estaban muy buenas) con un Arrancar, lo único que le faltaba era que le dijeran que el pertenecía a una serie de televisión y que en verdad todo esto era la invención de un loco desgraciado (sin ofender Kubo-Sama) pero el sabia que esa ultima era completamente ridícula.

De repente Hisagi sintió la aparición de una gigantesca presión espiritual, era mucho mayor a la de un teniente pero un poco mas baja que la de un capitán, el vio hacia Mariam que había dejado de practicar y estaba mirando en la dirección por la que Hisagi la había seguido.

"Kamaraba-kun esta peleando" dijo tranquilamente "Acaba de liberar su resurrección" ella vio a Hisagi y continuo "Espero que su amigo le de una buena pelea sino Kamaraba-san no estará satisfecho"

Hisagi no perdió el tiempo, el tenia que ir a ayudar a Kira lo más pronto posible y para ello tenia que terminar su batalla, rápidamente desenvaino a Kazeshini y ataco a Mariam que aun estaba viéndolo, ella solo movió su brazo y usando Hierro paro la espada con su mano, luego cerro el puño sobre la hoja atrapando la espada en su mano.

"Ya le advierto que con esos ataques no me vencerá" dijo ella con seriedad "Todos nosotros estábamos al nivel de Vasto Lorde cuando nos arrancamos las mascaras" ella movió el brazo y fácilmente quebró la espada como si estuviera echa de cristal. Hisagi retrocedió al ver que su arma estaba libre. Mariam abrió el puño dejando caer el pedazo quebrado de Kazeshini "Yo peleare por Meiyo-sama hasta la muerte" ella uso Sonido y desapareció solo para aparecer enfrente de Hisagi y darle un puñetazo en su cara seguido por un rodillazo al estomago y por ultimo una patada a sus costillar izquierdo con su pierna libre. Hisagi cayó al suelo y escupió un poco de sangre, esa chica pegaba duro.

"_Si esto sigue así perderé el conocimiento pronto" _Pensó Hisagi mientras Mariam levantaba su espada y preparaba el golpe de gracia, entonces de la nada aparecieron dos piernas que golpearon a la Arrancar en el estomago y la tiraron para atrás "Se encuentra bien teniente Hisagi" Dijo una voz femenina, Hisagi levanto su cabeza para ver a su salvador y se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que la teniente de el escuadrón 12 Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"¿Nemu que haces aquí?" solo pudo preguntar Hisagi mientras ella sacaba una botella que contenía un químico de regeneración para heridas y se lo daba a beber.

"Estaba investigando la Garganta que se abrió por aquí cuando sentí que Mayuri-sama había sido derrotado y estaba yendo para allá cuando escuche su pelea" Mariam se levanto del suelo y vio a los dos tenientes frente a ella, la pelinegra pensó un minuto y después empezó a envainar su Zanpakuto mientras decía.

"Revive a tu amado **Isis (Diosa de la magia)**" y cuando la guarda de la espada toco la funda de la vaina esta se convirtió en luz y envolvió todo el cuerpo de Mariam empezando a cambiar todo en ella. "En verdad no me gusta pelear así pero no me dejan otra opción"

* * *

"¿Por qué demonios me tuvieron que emparejar contigo?" Se quejo Matsumoto viendo a su compañero.

"No es mi culpa que estuviéramos en la misma zona en ese momento" Le respondió enojado Omaeda.

La verdad era que los dos estaban en la misma zona cuando los Renegados del Hueco Mundo atacaron. Matsumoto se estaba escondiendo de su capitán quien la quería hacer trabajar, mientras que Omaeda se estaba escondiendo de su capitana por que ella le quería dar una golpiza.

"¿Y por que te la quería dar?" le pregunto la rubia al pelinegro.

"Se enojo conmigo por que paso mas tiempo entrenando que en mis deberes de teniente" Al principio Matsumoto iba a decirle mentiroso, después de todo Omaeda y entrenando parecían palabras que no se podían ser usadas en la misma oración, pero que tal si era cierto, después de la guerra Omaeda había desaparecido, no asistía a las reuniones de tenientes ni a las de SMA (Shinigami Men Association), y además al verlo de cerca el parecía haber cambiado, su panza era mas pequeña, su cabello era mas largo, y ya no llevaba la joyería que el una vez entubo tan orgulloso de llevar. Omaeda la saco de sus pensamientos cuando de repente el la empujo.

"Por que demonios hiciste eso" unos segundos mas tarde un cero de color amarillo paso por donde Matsumoto había estado "te debo una" le dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Demonios" maldijo alguien frente a ellos "si no hubiera sido por el gordo les hubiera dado" los dos Shinigamis vieron el origen de los gritos, un Arrancar alto y flaco con pelo rubio y los restos de su mascara en su barbilla.

"No te preocupes Crain yo tampoco les di" le dijo otro Arrancar bajito y gordito con pelo negro y los restos de su mascara en su nariz. (**Nota del** **Autor estos dos Arrancar son los dos que en el capitulo 1 estaban asustados de despertar a Meiyo)**

"¿Y estos dos payasos?" Se pregunto Omaeda lo que hizo que al bajito le saliera una vena en la frente al escucharlo.

"A quien llamas payaso Panzón" le grito colérico "Mi nombre es Jean Pierre apréndetelo"

"Y el mió es Crain Hun" continuo el otro.

"Y juntos somos" dijeron en unísono "el mejor equipo en todo Hueco Mundo" y pusieron una poce (como del final de la técnica de fusión en Dragon Ball Z)

"¿Y estos payasos?" dijeron Matsumoto y Omaeda, ambos con cara de embole.

* * *

"Maldición, maldición y maldición con M de mierda" Gritaba una Arrancar con rasgos españoles, pelo negro tirado para atrás y los restos de su mascara Hollow alojados en su cuello como si fuera un collar. A su lado estaba un Arrancar moreno y con un aspecto viejo (casi igual a Barragán pero un poco mas alto), pelo negro bien cortado, y los restos de su mascara sobre su cabeza haciendo parecer que era un turbante.

"Elisa no te pareces en nada a mi hija ella nunca hubiera maldecido así solo por ver a nuestros oponentes" le dijo el viejo Arrancar.

"Cállate Amenophis" le grito la chica y luego señalo hacia sus oponentes quienes eran Ikkaku y Yumichika "Yo quería encontrarme con chicos guapos como Dorobo-sama" explico ella con ojos soñadores y una imagen muy exagerada de Dorobo con una rosa en su boca como fondo "y mira lo que aparecen, un calvito, y un tarado con la orientación sexual dudosa"

"Ella será la primera que mate" juro en voz baja Ikkaku después de oír comentario.

"Oigan" los llamo Amenophis mientras Elisa seguía hablando sola "¿Ustedes a que escuadrón pertenecen?"

"somos de la división 11" respondió Ikkaku "mi nombre es Ikkaku Madarame y yo seré tu oponente"

"Once eh" dijo Amenophis y luego se paso la mano por la barbilla "recuerdo cuando mi hija cumplió once yo…"

"Deja de recordar idiota" le grito Elisa. "¿Cual me toca a mi?"

"La verdad es que yo Peleare con ambos" dijo Ikkaku relamiéndose los labios en espera de la batalla futura.

"Eso no será necesario oficial Madarame" dijo una voz femenina, detrás de Yumichika apareció la nueva teniente del escuadrón 13 Rukia Kuchiki "esta gente es demasiado peligrosa para que solo tu y Yumichika los enfrenten"

"Yo no peleo con mujeres" dijo tranquilamente Amenophis "Elisa a ti te toca la de pelo negro"

"con mucho gusto" respondió Elisa y luego viendo a Rukia dijo "Oye Shinigami dejemos a el viejo y al calvito…"

"Que no soy calvo" grito Ikkaku.

"Como sea, vamonos a otro lugar a pelear" y luego ella desaprecio usando Sonido, y Rukia la siguió.

"Madarame? No?" Pregunto Amenophis rascándose la barbilla "perdón si olvide tu nombre mi vejez no ayuda en nada a mi memoria" luego señalándose con su pulgar continuo "Me presento mi nombre es Amenophis Elzhan" entonces puso sus manos dentro de su ropa y saco una cimitarra árabe, pero antes de atacar puso una cara de olvidar lo que pasaba y pregunto "¿De casualidad no habrás visto a mi hija?"

"¿Su hija?" pregunto Ikkaku confundido.

"Si, mi hija, ella era una arrancar en el ejercito de Aizen, ¿No la habrás visto?" Ikkaku solo negó con la cabeza "Entiendo, entonces continuemos con nuestra batalla" en un segundo Amenophis embistió contra Ikkaku con su cimitarra y lanzo un ataque mientras gritaba a todo pulmón "Por los Renegados del Hueco Mundo!"

* * *

"Mi nombre es Elisa Elisaldes, prepárate para morir Shinigami" grito Elisa viendo hacia Rukia, ella solo la ignoro lo que puso a Elisa en un peor humor "Oye me estas escuchando Shinigami?"

"Baila **Sode no Shirayuki**" respondió ella liberando su shikai "**Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (Primera Danza, Luna Blanca)" y alrededor de ellos la famosa luna de hielo apareció.

"Eso no servirá conmigo" dijo Elisa y entonces usando Sonido salio del circulo, se puso detrás de Rukia y lanzo un Cero de color rojo "Ya he visto ese truco antes" Rukia salto para esquivar el Cero y entonces la luna desapareció "Pero si tantas ganas tienes de terminar esto rápido te concederé el favor" Elisa desenvaino una katana normal y clavándola e el suelo dijo "Cuando fluya el Marabunta ataca! **Colonia **(Hormiga Armada)" Y mientras se transformaba Rukia tuvo un raro sentimiento de Deja vu.

**Wow creí que nunca terminaría este capitulo, bueno gente aquí lo tienen los Arrancares han comenzado sus peleas para el próximo capitulo volvemos a la parte principal pero por favor manden reviews que estoy muy aburrido por acá y talvez con su animo escribo mas rápido.**

**Firma Devapaths **


	7. Pelear hasta el fin y vencer

**Nota del autor: primero quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic y que hacen reviews y me dan ánimos para continuar en estos días oscuros en que peleo entre el colegio, mi novela (si soy un novelista aficionado), y escribir estos fic por ahora trabajo mucho para dividir mi tiempo y todo pero basta de mi es hora de sacar la siguiente parte de Hemos Vuelto.**

** Este capitulo es dedicado a ****lovetamaki1**** como premio por prever quien iba a aparecer en este capitulo y sin mas preámbulos Here we go!**

Capitulo 6: Pelear hasta el fin y vencer a los capitanes

"Viva la gente del pueblo… viva la gente torera…" cantaba felizmente Yopparai mientras caminaba hacia la división 8 "Viva todo aquel que diga ¡la uva!, sálvense por donde puedan" continuaba mientras movía su Zanpakuto al ritmo de su canto. Entonces corrió hacia una pared y dio un gran salto para subir en el tejado de las barracas de la división 8 sin interrumpir si canto "Beber, beber, beber es un gran placer… El agua es para lavarse y para lavarse y para las ranas que nadan bien".

"Cada vez que te emborrachas Manuel" continuo una voz en otro de los tejados, al oír ese canto Yopparai sonrió y uso Shunido para transportarse al lugar de donde venia el canto mientras la voz continuaba "Tu Vienes en busca mía Manuel, Ojala te emborrachas Manuel, todas las horas del día Manuel" Yopparai se acerco y vio que el que cantaba era el mismísimo capitán de la octava Shunsui Kyōraku, los dos sonrieron y continuaron en dueto.

"AY MANUELITO, MANUEL, AY MANUELITO, MANUEL" y al terminar la estrofa los dos se echaron a reír.

"Aun la recuerdas" dijo Kyoraku mientras intentaba cubrirse la luz con su sombrerito.

"Como olvidar la canción que nos enseñaste a los tres" el capitán sonrió y luego levanto una botella de sake y se la ofreció a Yopparai, el la acepto con gusto y le dio un largo trago "Dios como extrañaba beber sake" el renegado solo se sentó sobre las tejas al lado de Kyoraku y le paso la botella.

"Así que van a ver al viejo Yama?"

"Si es que no nos detienen primero" Luego Yopparai vio a Kyoraku y se levanto del tejado y comenzó a irse.

"No te quedaras un rato mas?" le pregunto el capitán.

"Kyoraku, ninguno de los dos quiere pelear contra el otro y yo no puedo romper la promesas que hice así que no intentes detenerme" luego se dio vuelta y viéndolo sonrió "pero pronto nos reuniremos y ahí tendremos un concurso de beber, como los viejos tiempos ¿Qué te parece?"

"a mi perfecto y te presentare a mi nueva teniente" y entonces Yopparai continuo su camino mientras reempezaba su canción.

"Y a mi me gusta el Pin piririn pinpin, de la botella el Pan pararan panpan, con el Pin piririn pinpin con el Pan pararan panpan, El que no beba vino será un animal será un animal"

"Capitán" dijo una voz femenina al lado de Kyoraku.

"Si Nanao-chan que pas…" pero no pudo terminar la frase por que un libro lo golpeo en la cara.

"Se da cuenta, que dejo escapar a uno de los Ryoka?"

"Tu dejarías escapar a Lisa-chan si te la encontraras?"

"con Lisa-senpai haría esa excepción"

"Lo mismo yo con esos tres Ryoka, prácticamente son como mi familia"

"No es también por que esta borracho?"

"Si eso también" y entonces otro libro aterrizo en la cara del capitán.

* * *

"Así que te llamas Tetsuzaemon Iba?" le pregunto Meiyo al teniente del séptimo escuadrón mientras sus dos Zanpakutos chocaban una contra otra "algo que ver con Chikane Iba?"

"Es mi madre" admitió Tetsuzaemon.

"Dios que mujer tan horrible, sin ofender"

"No importa"

"Pero debo decir que horneaba ricas galletas" entonces Meiyo usando Shunido se lanzo contra Iba y dio una estocada que rompió su Zanpakuto en dos "Se acabo" dijo mientras se preparaba para dar un puñetazo cuando un gigantesco puño lo lanzo contra una pared.

"**Tenken **(_Castigo del cielo_)" dijo el capitán Komamura anunciando a su Shikai. Meiyo se levanto de los escombros y vio a Venenosa.

"Calmante por favor" le pidió y esta se clavo en el hombro de su amo inyectando el veneno "Gracias" Meiyo levanto la vista y vio a Komamura "A veces me olvido cuanto a cambiado este lugar, mi padre no me dejaba tener un perro en las barracas cuando aun vivía aquí y ahora hay un perro como capitán, cosas de la vida (o la muerte yo que se)"

"en realidad soy un lobo" le respondió tranquilamente Komamura.

"Mi error" luego agarrando la espada con la que había peleado con Iba continuo "Yo soy un caso raro, sabe" y mientras explicaba esto dejo ver que había otra Zanpakuto enganchada a la cintura "Por alguna razón tengo dos Zanpakutos con poderes diferentes" luego señalo a la que tenia envainada en su cintura "Esta es **Defensiva** (La mano derecha del dios Misericordioso) y sirve muy bien para proteger" luego señalo a la que tenia en la mano "en cambio esta se llama **Maniaca** (La mano izquierda del dios iracundo) y sirve para destruir" entonces levanto a Maniaca sobre su cabeza apuntando hacia el cielo "prepárese capitán, por que una vez que activo mi Shikai no me podre detener, Castiga a este mundo por sus pecados **Maniaca"** y al decir este comando la espada fue envuelta en una luz dorada pero en un segundo la luz desapareció mostrando su nueva forma. Parecía la misma espada de antes pero de la guarda salían otras veinte hojas en varias direcciones y en el extremo del mango se había formado un aro de hierro. "Comencemos"

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba en su oficina haciendo papeleo, en esos momentos el capitán de la sexta se había desconectado del mundo y no le importaba lo que estaba pasando afuera. Renji entro en la oficina cargando una pila de papel "Aquí están las ultimas formas Taicho" Byakuya lo vio con su cara monótona y siguió trabajando, pero entonces lo sintió.

"Renji" dijo el capitán a su teniente.

"Si Taicho?"

"Quédate aquí y termina el papeleo yo tengo que encargarme de algo" y entonces desapareció usando Shunpo.

"Por que me deja a mi" se quejo Renji en sus pensamientos. Todos los tenientes fuera peleando contra los invasores y el aquí trabajando en formas, a veces se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba su capitán en esos momentos. Luego levanto algunas de las formas en la mesa y la leyó "Se gasta esto en productos para el pelo y no me da un aumento" grito el pobre pelirrojo.

"Déjame ver" dijo Yopparai viendo a Byakuya "cara monótona, implemento para el pelo, aura de soy mejor que tu. Obviamente eres un Kuchiki"

"Mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki, soy el líder de la casa Kuchiki, y el capitán del escuadrón 6"

"Además mataste a el Espada numero 7 Zommari, y al Espada numero 0 Yammy Riyalgo con la ayuda del capitán de la Decima" Agrego Yopparai "Ya por eso se que ceras un oponente formidable" y entonces hundiendo su pulgar en la hoja dejando que algunas gotas de su sangre tocaran el metal, recito el comando "esparce tu alegría en este mundo **Maruta No Hana** (Flor de Malta)" y activo su Shikai "Veamos cuanto tiempo duras contra mi Shikai" Maruta No Hana había tomado la forma de un bastón de policía envuelto en vendajes. Yopparai no perdió ni un segundo uso Shunido y se apareció frente a Byakuya listo para dar su golpe, Byakuya se defendió con su espada y logro parar tres de los golpes pero recibió dos en su cuerpo.

"Debo decirlo te defiendes mejor contra mi velocidad que el ultimo capitán con que pelee"

"dispersión **Senbonzakura"** dijo el capitán llamando a su Shikai pero no paso nada su espada no se transformaba, intento de nuevo, nada, otra vez, nada. Yopparai solo sonrió.

"Este es el poder único de Maruta No Hana, con solo tocar algo hace que la victima sienta una confusión casi igual a la de una borrachera" entonces Byakuya comenzó a perder el equilibrio, veía doble, y el mareo lo estaba matando "claro el efecto es acumulativo, mientras mas veces golpee mas fuerte será tu borrachera, tú y tu Zanpakuto están inutilizados"

"Ruge **Zabimaru**" se escucho desde atrás, Yopparai no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y Zabimaru le hizo un corte en el hombro derecho.

"Demonios" Maldijo Yopparai mientras utilizaba Shunido para alejarse.

"se encuentra bien Taicho?" le pregunto Renji.

"Por favor Renji no hables tan fuerte tengo una jaqueca terrible"

"oye tu, piña roja" le Grito Yopparai "identifícate"

"Mi nombre es Abarai Renji y soy el teniente del escuadrón 6" le respondió.

"Renji la voz" se quejo Byakuya.

"lo siento" se disculpo.

"Escucha" le dijo "tengo un plan mantenlo entretenido y que no se me acerque" y en ese momento Yopparai se apareció en un Shunido intentando dar otro golpe, Renji lo detuvo con usando a Zabimaru.

"_Mierda una zanpakuto en su Shikai tardara mas tiempo en ser afectada por Maruta No Hana y además debo apurarme y darle otra dosis a Byakuya sino estaré en problemas graves" _pensó Yopparai mientras seguía atacando _"Aunque siempre puedo usar eso"_

* * *

Komamura el primer ataque le dio, el segundo casi, y el tercero lo pudo evitar. La Zanpakuto de Meiyo no era cosa de risa. "**Golpe de penitencia" **dijo Meiyo mientras movía su espada para delante y una de las múltiples hojas en su espada se separaba de la parte principal cubierta por un brillo dorado y se disparaba contra Komamura, el capitán pudo esquivarla el ya había entendido que los ataques de su oponente seguían un patrón, iban en línea recta y cuando se clavaban en algo desaparecían y volvían a aparecer en la parte principal de la espada de donde habían salido "Al parecer ya puede esquivar mejor mis ataques" Admitió Meiyo, Komamura hizo aparecer el gigantesco brazo de su armadura y se lanzo contra su oponente "Que mal que mi golpe de penitencia sea el mas débil de todos **Llovizna de penitencia**" entonces Meiyo apunto su espada al cielo y procedió a agarrar el aro en el fondo del mango y puso su dedo índice dentro luego con su mano libre le dio un pequeño empujón a su espada para que comenzara a girar usando el aro y su dedo como eje. Mientras la espada giraba diez de las hojas en ella se separaron y salieron volando hacia el cielo.

Komamura continuo con su ataque pero en el momento que el brazo gigante iba a golpear a Meiyo las diez hojas cayeron del cielo y atravesaron el brazo del gigante. Antes de que Komamura pudiera reaccionar, Meiyo uso Shunido para aparecer en el aire sobre el con su espada aun girando dijo "**Lluvia de penitencia"** esta vez todas las hojas en la espada se separaron y cayeron en picada sobre el capitán, cada vez que esas hojas tocaban algo (ya sea el suelo o a Komamura) desaparecían, reaparecían en la espada de Meiyo y volvían a ser lanzadas como al principio y eso se repitió seis veces hasta que al final Meiyo paro su espada de girar y uso de nuevo Shunido para aparecer frente al malherido Komamura.

"El ataque mas poderoso de mi Shikai una vez que lo uso no puedes escapar de el, las hojas van en todas direcciones una vez dentro no se sale hasta que termina"

"Creí que tus espadas solo iban en línea recta por donde eran lanzados"

"La verdad es que no es cierto solo mis ataques mas débiles hacen eso pero los demás yo puedo controlar las hojas a través de mi mente"

"Bankai" dijo Komamura decidido a acabar la pelea de una vez "**Kokujo Tengen Myo'o**" y entonces la gigantesca armadura de Komamura apareció. Meiyo solo la vio por un minuto y luego vio a Venenosa.

"crees que podríamos derribarlo con un Cero?" a lo que venenosa respondió negando con su cabeza/aguijón. "Bien si eso piensas entonces va a ser gigante contra gigante" el renegado levanto a **Maniaca **y declaro "Bankai"

"Bankai" dijo Komamura confundido este tipo podía usarlo.

"Creyó que pasaríamos un siglo completo sin entrenar" La espada se desvaneció en el aire y en el brazo izquierdo de Meiyo apareció un guantelete echo metal que le llegaba hasta el hombro y estaba asegurado por siete trabas, y del cielo bajo un gigante en forma de un dios griego (quiero decir con una toga y una corona de laurel en la cabeza) "**Tenbatsu ****Maniaca (**castigo divino del dios iracundo)" Meiyo movió su brazo izquierdo para arriba y el gigante ataco pero Komamura respondió con su Bankai atrapando el puño de su oponente y los dos Bankai quedaron encerrados en un agarre entre los dos

"debo admitir que mi Bankai nunca peleo contra algo igualmente de grande" dijo Komamura.

"Es terrible que tenga que terminar ya mismo" Admitió Meiyo y después bajo su dedo índice y de el brazo del gigantesco dios salieron miles de espadas que cayeron sobre Komamura. El golpe dejo a Komamura muy herido y su Bankai desapareció. "Cuando activo mi Bankai las veinte hojas en mi espada vuelan al cielo y cada una se multiplica por un millon" explico Meiyo mientras su Bankai desaparecía "en ese estado les puedo dar la forma que yo quiera y separar espadas de esta para que ataquen por separado" se acerco a Komamura y le dio a beber un poco de un liquido de una botella "este veneno medicinal parara su sangrado, mil perdones por lo que te cause, espero que algún día me perdones" sonrió "si nos vemos de vuelta espero que sea como amigos y no como esto" y entonces Meiyo desapareció en un Shunido.

"_Ese chico es una buena persona"_ pensó Komamura _"intencionalmente no le dio a mis puntos vitales nunca tuvo intención de matarme"_

* * *

El estomago de Dorobo rugía por el hambre que el tenia, y el pensamiento de comida deliciosa la cual su paladar había sido privado por tantos años no ayudaba, el renegado se paro en seco por un minuto un aroma había atrapado su atención. Dorobo lo siguió sin darse cuenta de que a donde se dirigía eran las barracas del escuadrón mas peligroso de todos, el 11. Cegado por el aroma entro en una habitación donde había una mesa con una sopa de miso recién echa y al lado unos dulces. Dorobo los observo por un minuto, seria una trampa.

"Primero me lleno, después pienso" concluyo y se sentó para servirse un poco de la sopa. Se disponía a tomar el primer sorbo de la sopa cuando oyó una risita cerca de el, se dio vuelta, no había nadie. Decidió continuar comiendo cuando volvió a escuchar la ricita se dio vuelta otra vez, nada. Dorobo al fin decidió ignorar las risas misteriosas y concentrarse en su plato y cuando se dio vuelta una niña de cabello rosa apareció a unos centímetros de él. Dorobo respondió a la aparición de la niña pegando un grito de susto luego hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de la sopa y luego después de saborearla continuo con el grito.

"Quien eres tú?" pregunto la peli rosada.

"Yo debería estar preguntando eso" le respondió el hombre con cicatrices "mi nombre es Dorobo Saishono y ahora que te dije eso déjame comer en paz" agrego de muy mal humor al ser que la niña era lo único que se interponía entre su comida y el.

"No es tuya" berrincho ella.

"Desde que soy un niño tengo problemas de cleptomanía de ahí viene mi nombre (**Nota del autor: para que los que no lo recuerden el nombre de Dorobo significa ladrón en japonés**) así que no me importa mucho si es tuyo o del papa" le respondió mientras terminaba el plato de sopa y agarraba un dulce.

"Pero esos dulces son míos" grito mas enojada la niña "Ken-chan, Ken-chan!" grito repetidamente mientras la paciencia de Dorobo se acababa.

"Ya cállate!" le grito desenvainando su espada.

Hubo veinte minutos de pelea hasta que la puerta se abrió y el capitán de la onceava Kenpachi Zaraki entro diciendo "Yachiru que son todos esos gritos y ruidos no puedo tomar mi siesta" Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, delante a el estaba un tipo con varias cicatrices en la cara sosteniendo una pequeña botella de vidrio tapada por un corcho y dentro de ella estaba su teniente (que tenia mas o menos el tamaño de un pulgar).

"Ken-chan, ayúdame" dijo Yachiru con una voz de ardilla. Dorobo ni se molesto en callarla solo lanzo la botella hacia Kenpachi quien la atrapo.

"Eso se encargara de sus gritos" dijo el renegado "Y con su permiso yo me largo"

"Espera" le dijo Kenpachi "Que le hiciste a Yachiru?"

"Eso es solo la habilidad de mi Zanpakuto, estará bien mientras no se rompa la botella"

"dime como la regreso a la normalidad"

"Solo yo puedo deshacerlo pero para eso tendría que estar dispuesto a hacerlo o ser derrotado pero ninguna de las dos sucederá" Kenpachi no dijo nada solo se acerco a una mesa y puso la botella sobre esta.

"Quédate aquí Yachiru"

"Vas a ver abusivo Ken-chan te va a dar una lección" Kenpachi saco su espada sin nombre y entonces ataco, Dorobo se defendió con su propia espada pero la fuerza del ataque del capitán lo empujo para atrás y fuera del cuarto.

"Aunque Yamamoto dijo que eran peligrosos yo nunca sentí su Reiatsu desde que entraron al Sereitei, a mi me gusta palear contra gente fuerte así que ni me moleste en buscarlos ríndete o te aseguro que te mato" Dorobo solo se rio debajo de los escombros.

"No sentiste nuestro Reiatsu? Je te daré una pequeña lección, nosotros creamos una técnica cuando éramos niños que se llama **Nada**, al usarla escondemos nuestro Reiatsu tan perfectamente que pareciera no existir, pero si en verdad quieres verlo desactivare **Nada **solo por ti" entonces en un segundo el cuarto se lleno de una presión espiritual increíble.

"_Que demonios esta presión espiritual sobrepasa a la de un capitán normal es casi como la mía" _Pensó Kenpachi alarmado.

"Preparece capitán para sentir mi poder" entonces Dorobo desenvaino su Zanpakuto aun sellada y ataco con una fuerza increíble, Kenpachi respondió bloqueando el golpe y cuando tuvo la oportunidad lanzo su ataque descendiente pero su adversario lo esquivo y su espada se clavo en el suelo.

"Tal vez deberíamos mover nuestra pelea afuera" sugirió el ciclope mientras sacaba su espada del suelo.

"suena razonable" admitió Dorobo. Ambos salieron al patio de las barracas y se prepararon para recomenzar, esta vez fue Kenpachi quien lanzo el primer golpe y Dorobo bloqueo y luego lo volvió a empujar para atrás "Esa energía con que peleas es impresionante veo que te mereces el nombre de Kenpachi pero ya es hora de que te muestre el poder con que atrape a tu teniente" entonces poniendo sus dos manos en el mango de la espada dijo "Atrapa todo lo que puedas **Botoru **(embotellar)" la transformación de la Zanpakuto cambio empezando por la hoja a la cual le salieron tres joyas de color verde esmeralda a cada lado de esta, la guarda se había ampliado a un circulo un poco mas grande al normal y que tenia cuatro botellas enganchadas en el, a la punta del mango estaba conectada con una larga soga negra que tenia al otro extremo un corcho que tapaba una botella (igual a las de la guarda y en la que estaba Yachiru encerrada) en un cinturón de Dorobo que contenía otras diez botellas que no estaban tapadas. Kenpachi no se molesto en esperar y arremetió contra Dorobo con todas sus fuerzas, Dorobo muy calmadamente (lo que es raro contra un oponente como Kenpachi) bloqueo el ataque con su espada y cuando los filos de las dos espadas se tocaron las Joyas en Botoru comenzaron a brillar intensamente, la soga se ilumino de color amarillo y un liquido dorado empezó a llenar la botella que estaba conectada a ella.

Kenpachi sintió que las fuerza de su ataque perdía intensidad y decidió dar un pazo atrás para preparar el siguiente.

"Guau impresionante" dijo Dorobo mientras hábilmente desconectaba el corcho de la botella lo colocaba en otra, tapaba y desenganchaba la primera del cinturón "llenaste toda una botella con solo un ataque, usualmente toman dos o tres" y entonces con todas sus fuerzas lanzo el contenedor contra Kenpachi que no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo, y se rompió en pedazos sobre su pecho. Kenpachi sintió un gigantesco golpe por todo su cuerpo como si alguien lo hubiera cortado a la mitad "la Habilidad de **Botoru **es atrapar cualquier energía lo que toca en una botella y convertirla en un liquido para mi beneficio, por ejemplo esa última botella contenía una concentración de tu último ataque intensificado por diez, mientras más me golpees más energía perderás"

"No me importa cuál sea tu habilidad devuélveme a Yachiru o te asesinare" y entonces Kenpachi ataco de nuevo.

* * *

"Informe de la situación" anuncio Sasakibe a Yamamoto que había mientras salían de las barracas del primer escuadrón "el capitán Komamura y el teniente Iba fueron derrotados y están siendo llevados al escuadrón 4, el capitán Kuchiki y el teniente Abarai están peleando contra Yopparai, y el capitán Zaraki contra Dorobo"

"Que hay de Meiyo?" pregunto Yamamoto.

"Después de su pelea contra el capitán Komamura desapareció sin dejar rastro"

"Que capitanes quedan?" continuo Yamamoto.

"Que no estén peleando usted, la capitana Unohana, y el capitán Hitsugaya quien no ha regresado de entrenar"

"No pararan hasta que sean derrotados, o llegar hasta aquí, estos niños siempre causando problemas"

* * *

Meiyo estaba sentado en un callejón tomando lo poco que le quedaba del veneno curativo "Venenosa cuanto te tomara hacer otra dosis?" la conciencia hollow solo respondió moviéndose de un lado para el otro "Cuatro horas! No puedo esperar tanto, dame otra de calmante entonces" Venenosa negó con su aguijón "Como que tuve suficiente"

"vaya sigues tan gritón como siempre" dijo una voz, Meiyo y venenosa vieron a un lado y en la entrada del callejón estaba la capitana Retsu Unohana.

"Mama Unohana" dijo Meiyo (Nota del autor: Meiyo dice mama no en la forma biológica sino en la forma de apodo como Naruto le dice abuela a Tsunade)

"Déjame tratar tus heridas Meiyo-kun" y ella se acerco y comenzó la curación.

"Mama Unohana no creas que por que sanas mis heridas me voy a rendir"

"Yo no dije nada de eso Meiyo-kun, una vez que estés curado continua yo no puedo detenerte de terminar ese asunto con el"

"Eres la mejor sabes eso" ella termino la curación y lo vio con su sonrisa clásica, no la que inspiraba miedo sino la que te calmaba y relajaba de solo verla "Gracias por todo" le dijo levantándose y continuando su camino.

"_Ese chico siempre persiguiendo su objetivo, esta batalla pronto terminara_" Pensó la capitana mientras salía del callejón y se dirigía en la dirección opuesta a la de Meiyo "_creo que debo volver Isane ya debe preguntarse donde estoy" _

Omake

Momentos de Devapaths

Aparezco Yo (Devapaths) en una mesa lleno de notas al lado mío se encuentra Gin viendo lo que hago.

"Hola a todos los lectores espero que les haya gustado nuestra mas reciente entrega" digo mientras veo a la cámara "Pero ya enserio tenemos que hablar de un tema importante para todos nosotros, como ya deben saber Japón ha tenido un terremoto terrible y mucha gente esta sufriendo"

"Mi Seiyuu por ejemplo" añade Gin

"Déjame terminar, creo que todos le debemos mucho a Japón por años de entretenimiento con Manga, Anime, videojuegos, películas, su rica cultura y creo que este es el momento de devolverlo así que no olviden hacer donaciones y ayudar como puedan" pasa un minuto de silencio.

"¿Eso es todo?" me pregunta Gin

"Todo de que"

"Eso es lo único que vas a decir, no les vas a dar algún sitio o una organización o algún premio por ayudar"

"Tenes razón quien haga o este dispuesto a donar puede pedirme que le escriba un fanfiction o puede pedirme que aparezca un Oc de su creación en Hemos vuelto o en futuros Fanfic y sino a las fangirls les doy fanservice de Gin"

"Por que yo debería…"

"Por que soy la única cosa que te mantiene vivo"

"Ok…"

**Una cosa mas fuera de el tema estuve pensando y talvez decida pasar Hemos Vuelto al ingles, quiero decir seguiré escribiendo en español pero habrá también la versión en ingles por favor díganme lo que piensan en sus reviews**

**Devapaths.**


	8. soldados que marchan a su destino

**Nota del autor: Creo que mucho que decir no hay así que espero que disfruten el nuev****o capitulo de Hemos Vuelto y preparen por que estamos muy cerca del final (pero no se pongan triste por que aunque estemos cerca del final aun así falta mucho).**

Capitulo 7: Soldados que Marchan a su Destino

Kira vio a la resurrección de Kamaraba y el sentimiento de deja vu lo invadió. Kamaraba no le dio tiempo de reaccionar levanto sus dos brazos sobre su cabeza desplegando el plumaje en ellos y después dijo "**Cero de Plumas**" y entonces en las puntas de las plumas de su brazos se formaron pequeñas esferas de color negro, Kira se preparo para esquivarlas cuando se las lanzaran, pero en vez de eso Kamaraba movió sus brazos en una forma ascendente y todas las esferas se fueron volando al cielo y antes de que Kira pudiera pensar Kamaraba ya había alzado vuelo y se había alejado.

"Que le abra picado" se pregunto Kira antes de oír un sonido parecido a un silbido, levanto la cabeza para ver al cielo y se aterro, las esferas negras (ahora mucho más grandes) estaban cayendo del cielo a toda velocidad.

"**Cero Bombardeo**" se pudo escuchar la voz de Kamaraba diciéndolo a la distancia antes de que las esferas chocaran el suelo, por mas de cinco minuto la lluvia de Ceros continuo hasta que el ultimo Cero cayo en ese momento Kamaraba volvió a acercarse volando a la zona (Que ahora estaba destruida y llena de cráteres) "Esta es la habilidad especial de mi Resurrección **Cero de Plumas** con ella puedo crear pequeños Ceros que aumentan su tamaño al ser liberados" Kamaraba se acerco hacia el cuerpo de Kira y lo observo por un segundo "Su cuerpo aun esta intacto aun después de uno de mis ataques mas poderosos, admirable" Kira aprovecho ese momento para dar su movimiento rápidamente uso Shunpo para golpear con Wabisuke las plumas en las alas de Kamaraba al menos dos veces cada una, el efecto fue instantáneo y Kamaraba quedo arrodillado en el suelo Kira iba a prepararse para continuar pero entonces Kamaraba grito "Me niego!"

"Te niegas a morir?" le pregunto Kira.

"No me niego a la muerte, ¡Me niego a morir de la misma forma en que murió mi hermano!" y entonces Kamaraba levanto la cabeza y grito "**Liberar Plumas!**" inmediatamente las plumas en su brazo se separaron de estos y se quedaron clavadas al suelo mientras Kamaraba retrocedía "**Cero de Plumas**" continuo y entonces todas las plumas en el suelo se transformaron en Ceros los cuales estallaron como bombas. Ninguno de los dos tuvo el tiempo para escapar y fueron tragados por la explosión "Vivan los renegados del Hueco Mundo" se oyó decir a Kamaraba antes de que la explosión se lo tragara.

"_Kira"_pensó Hisagi al sentir que la presencia espiritual de su amigo desaparecía.

"Ustedes también los sintieron?" les pregunto Mariam parando su ataque. La resurrección de Mariam, **Isis **le había dado dos halas doradas en su espalda y los restos de su mascara se habían movido sobre su cabeza dando la forma de un disco dorado. "La presencia espiritual de Kamaraba-san y de su amigo acaban de desaparecer" Continuo ella mientras una lagrima caía por su cara.

"Sega **Kazeshini**"Dijo el teniente liberando su Zanpakuto "Tengo que terminar esto pronto" y lanzo su arma contra Mariam.

"**Vientoo**" declaro Mariam "**Defensivo**" y aun manteniéndose en el aire movió sus alas doradas que lanzaron una ráfaga de aire contra su atacante, el aire paro a Kazeshini cuando este la toco. "**Viento Agresivo**" y lanzo una ráfaga de aire que tomaron la forma de taladros y se lanzaron contra Hisagi, pero antes de golpearlo Nemu se puso enfrente y recibió el golpe.

"Nemu estas bien?" le pregunto Hisagi.

"No es importante ya estoy acostumbrada"

"Que gesto mas lindo" Dijo Mariam "Recibir un ataque por alguien" luego viendo a los dos Shinigamis "Les are un favor a los dos, voy a terminar esta batalla y ayudar a su amigo"

"Ni creas que te vamos a creer"

"Saben deberían aprender a confiar mas en la gente, si yo no hubiera confiado en un Shinigami talvez no estaría aquí" el disco dorado en la cabeza de Mariam brillo y una luz salio de el cambiando el color de sus alas de dorado a naranja "**Viento de Ilusión, Viento de Curacion**" y de sus alas naranjas salio un viento de color naranja que puso a Hisagi y a Nemu dormidos. Cuando Hisagi despertó se encontró a Nemu aun dormida apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol con todas sus heridas curadas y a su lado una caja con una nota, el abrió la caja y en ella estaban las galletas que el había comido en el Picnic con esa Arrancar luego leyó la nota y decía así "_Querido Señor Teniente-san lamento haber tenido que suspender nuestra pelea pero yo considero mas importante la seguridad de mis amigos, como disculpa cure a su amiga y le deje las galletitas que me pareció que le gustaron mucho, espero que algún día tomemos el te otra vez."_ Hisagi agarro una de las galletitas y la mordisqueo mientras pensaba que día raro había sido unos Ryoka habían atacado el Sereitei, había tomado el te con un Arrancar, y al parecer se había echo amigo de este. Hisagi decidió esperar a que Nemu despertara después de todo Kira estaba a salvo si alguien como Mariam iba para allá.

* * *

"_Kamaraba fue vencido?"_ Pensó Yopparai cuando la presencia espiritual de Kamaraba desapareció _"No puede ser posible, Kamaraba es una de los renegados mas fuertes"_.

"Oye no te distraigas de nuestra pelea" le dijo Renji lanzando un ataque el cual Yopparai bloqueo con Maruta No Hana. Yopparai vio atentamente como Zabimaru regresaba hacia su dueño y sonrío.

"_Ya es momento el efecto de Maruta No Hana ha surgido efecto en su Shikai ahora es mi oportunidad"_ Yopparai activo su Shunido y avanzo rápidamente frente a Renji, listo para atacar a Byakuya. Renji intento pararlo con Zabimaru pero este no le respondió, Yopparai apareció frente a Byakuya y lo golpeo con Maruta No Hana pero entonces se dio cuenta, lo que había golpeado era solo la Hakama de capitán y antes de que se pudiera preguntar que paso recibió un corte en su pecho, y frente a el estaba Byakuya sosteniendo su espada "Imposible como?"

"Los efectos de tu Zanpakuto son temporales, hice que Renji te distrajera mientras me recuperaba, después usando Shunpo escape de tu ataque" Yopparai no respondió uso Shunido devuelta para retroceder y ponerse frente a el capitán y su teniente "Probemos si ahora funciona" Dijo Byakuya levantando a su Zanpakuto "dispersión **Senbonzakura" **y esta vez funciono y su espada se dividió en su famosa técnica.

Yopparai solo vio su Zanpakuto y luego agarro ambos lados con una mano "Esperaba usar esto contra mi padre pero no me dan mas opción" entonces levanto la rodilla izquierda y quebró a la mitad a Maruta No Hana y de las rupturas comenzó a salir un humo marrón "Bankai! **Maruta Kiri (Niebla de Malta**)" termino de decir esto y toda su Zanpakuto se había convertido en esa niebla marrón y esta estaba alrededor suyo. Renji no espero mucho y dirigió un ataque con Zabimaru "Por dios si que actúas sin pensar" Dijo Yopparai "Tu Zanpakuto casi no te puede responder y además" y cuando Zabimaru se estaba acercando a Yopparai la niebla marrón se levanto del suelo y paro el ataque "Atacas a alguien que tiene una defensa perfecta" Renji hizo regresar a Zabimaru y volvió a intentarlo en otra dirección igual resultado "arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, mientras esta niebla este conmigo no pueden tocarme" luego extendió los brazos y una parte de la niebla envolvió sus manos y en un segundo se endurecieron con la forma de garras "Además puedo modificar el estado de la niebla entre liquido, sólido, o gas sus probabilidades de derrotarme se han disminuido" entonces desapareció en Shunido y reapareció frente a los dos Shinigamis preparado para lanzar su ataque, Byakuya reacciono rápidamente y evadió el ataque pero Renji no lo fue y las garras lograron hacer un corte en su pecho. Byakuya lanzo un ataque con Senbonsakura, pero la niebla envolvió a Yopparai como un caparazón y se solidifico parando las cuchillas.

Yopparai salio de su escudo y convirtió sus garras devuelta en niebla "Ya me harte de pelear los destruiré ya mismo **Maruta oni (Ogro Malta)**"

"Renji" le dijo Byakuya a su teniente "Puedes usar tu Bankai?"

"Creo que si"  
"Úsalo para distraerlo, necesito tiempo" y entonces Byakuya desapareció con su Shunpo.

"Distraerlo" dijo Renji viendo la nueva forma que tomaba el Bankai de su oponente "Se acabo mañana le pido un aumento"

* * *

"Combinación número 14" Grito a todo pulmón Crain "Rompe escudos" luego usando Sonido se transporto frente a Rangiku y ataco con una gran hacha negra, ella bloqueo el golpe con su espada pero en ese momento apareció Jean Pierre detrás de Crain y usando un gran mazo golpeo la parte trasera del hacha haciendo que esta avanzara rompiendo la espada y cortando a Rangiku en el proceso.

"Rangiku" Grito Omaeda pero entonces Jean Pierre se apareció a su lado.

"Combinación numero 3, Ablandar la carne" golpeo a Omaeda en la espalda con su mazo y lo lanzo hacia Crain.

"Hierro" dijo Crain mientras levantaba su brazo y le daba un puñetazo a Omaeda en el estomago.

Omaeda cayó al lado de Rangiku "Estas bien?" le pregunto ella "He estado en peores" respondió el "Edemas este tipo no pega tan fuerte como mi capitán" Omaeda se levanto y agarro su Zanpakuto.

"Terminémoslos ya mismo Pierre" Dijo Crain sonriendo.

"Entendido" Crain agarro su hacha y del mango desengancho una soga y luego se la ato a uno de sus brazos, agarro el Hacha con sus dos manos y entonces empezó a girar sobre si mismo. "Combinación numero 25" Dijo Pierre mientras que Crain giraba cada vez mas rápido "Trompo de Guerra" y entonces con su mazo le dio un golpe al mini tornado que ahora era Crain y este avanzo a toda velocidad contra los dos tenientes.

"Destroza Gegetsuburi" dijo Omaeda liberando su Shikai, y Rangiku pudo notar los cambios que se habían producido con el entrenamiento, Gegetsuburi conservaba su tema de Maza, habían cambios muy notables, la cadena era mucho mas larga y la esfera era mas pequeña. Omaeda ataco inmediatamente ondeo a Gegetsuburi hacia las pies de Crain. La esfera no lo toco pero la cadena se enredo a la base del tornado y se fue enrollando alrededor hasta que el tornado paro completamente, luego tiro de la cadena y lo lanzo hacia Pierre como si fuera un trompo de cuerda. "Rangiku si queremos ganarles a estos tipos tenemos que palear fuego con fuego debemos, trabajar en equipo"

"Maldito" dijo Pierre agarrando su mazo ataco al teniente "Mira lo que le hiciste a Crain" Omaeda estaba a punto de recibir el golpe cuando un muro de cenizas se formo para defenderlo.

"Creo que tienes razón esta vez" Dijo Rangiku "Haineko aplástalo" y entonces la pared de cenizas se cerro sobre el arrancar quien escapo usando Sonido.

"Bien" dijo Omaeda "pero no le digas a nadie, no le he mostrado los resultados de mi entrenamiento ni siquiera a mi capitán"

"igualmente" respondió Rangiku.

"Crain despierta" le dijo Pierre a su compañero quien después de haberse estrellado con unos arboles se había quedado inconsciente. Pierre le pego unas cuantas bofetadas antes de que Crain le respondiera con una pina. Los dos se pusieron frente a los tenientes y agarraron sus armas.  
"Prepárense" dijo Pierre.

"Para nuestra combinación mas poderosa" continuo Crain "A picar! **Avispón (guerrero aéreo)"**

"Escóndete bajo tierra **Topo (guerrero subterráneo)**" y en un segundo los dos habían desaparecido. Antes de que Omaeda pudiera preguntar que estaba pasando un cero cayo sobre ellos, intentaron esquivarlo pero otro cero apareció en la misma dirección y luego un tercero, y un cuarto y así sucesivamente.

"Jajajaja, es como dispararle a patitos en un estanque" se burlo Crain, los dos Shinigamis vieron la nueva forma de su oponente. Sus pierna eran como las de una avispa mientras que su pecho quedaba al descubierto mostrando sus pectorales en la espalda tenia dos alas de insecto y sus brazos tenían dos navajas en forma de aguijón, los restos de su mascara estaban sobre su frente con la forma de googles (no el buscador). "Esta es mi habilidad especial **Cero Rápido**, puedo disparar cuantos Ceros quiera si necesidad de cargarlos y a gran velocidad" Extendió sus dos manos y en estas se formaron dos Ceros los cuales el lanzo, y al instante aparecieron dos ceros mas devuelta en sus manos los cuales también volvió a lanzar, esta acción repetida varias veces.

Omaeda trato de esquivar uno de los ceros cuando apoyo el pie dando un paso, apareció un resplandor rojo en el suelo, Rangiku vio esto y lo empujo antes de que el suelo explotara "Ahora que fue eso?" pregunto Omaeda.  
"Ese fui yo" respondió Pierre saliendo de la tierra tenia garras blancas en sus manos y su nariz se había alargado y seguía con el resto de su mascara ahí "Mi habilidad se llama **Mina Cero** y me permite dejar Ceros en el suelo que explotan cuando alguien las pisa". Crain aterrizo al lado de Pierre "Conmigo atacándolos desde abajo" dijo Pierre.

"Y con migo disparándoles desde el cielo" continuo Crain.

"No tienen lugar para escapar, somos la combinación perfecta" concluyeron en unisonó.

"Creo que necesitaremos trabajar en equipo mas de lo que creía" dijo Omaeda.

* * *

Rukia congelo a uno de sus oponentes pero en ese instante otro ataco, ella respondió cortándolo con su espada pero luego dos mas aparecieron. Los oponentes que tenia que enfrentar eran criaturas muy raras tenían el cuerpo de una hormiga pero cabezas humanos y mascaras, Eliza solo miraba en su nueva forma como la teniente intentaba defenderse. Su nueva forma le había quitado los pies y los había remplazado con una montaña de tierra con varios agujeros de los cuales salían esos guerreros con los que Rukia estaba peleando "Que te parece el poder de mi resurrección" Rukia no respondió y corto a otro de los soldados hormiga "Ay lo siento, me olvide que estas muy ocupada peleando con mis bebes para poder contestarme, pero no te preocupes pronto la habilidad de **Colonia **estaráal máximo y entonces ya no podrás defenderte" de repente una bola de fuego cayo del cielo y chamusco a dos de los guerreros hormiga al lado de Eliza "Quien mierda se atreve" Dijo enojada Eliza.

"Bien hecho Tobiume" Dijo Momo Hinamori saliendo de los arboles.

"Momo que bueno verte" dijo alegremente Rukia "y también es bueno ver que saliste de terapia intensiva"

"Quien dijo que me dejaron salir?" pregunto Momo mientras una línea de sangre caía por su labio.

"o Mierda"

"Solo bromeo" se defendió Momo "aun estoy débil pero puedo pelear"

"Oye Duraznito" Dijo enojada Eliza "Por que carajo te metes"

"Aunque este herida soy una Shinigami y mi deber es proteger la Sociedad de Almas" a ese comentario Eliza estallo en una carcajada.

"Para que proteger algo que solo te causa dolor" dijo Eliza a carcajadas "Crees que no se quien eres, por favor todos en Hueco Mundo conocen tu historia, la chica que fue la marioneta de Aizen y que luego el uso de escudo Humano" La montaña de tierra comenzó a temblar mientras ella decía esto "Pero no te preocupes te sacare de tu miseria, **Colonia** a alcanzado su máximo poder" el montículo de tierra exploto y se vio la forma completa de Eliza su cuerpo tomo la forma del tórax de una Hormiga gigante "**Gran Reina** esta es la verdadera forma de mi resurrección, me encargare de ambas ahora**"** y entonces se abalanzo sobre las dos tenientes.

"Cometiste dos errores" Dijo Momo con lagrimas de furia en sus ojos "Dijiste el nombre de alguien que odio, y…" Momo agarro con mas fuerza el mango de Tobiume "Decidiste enfrentar a alguien que esta entrenando para ser Capitán!" Tobiume empezó a brillar de un color roza brillante "Bankai!"

"Que?" se preguntaron Rukia y Eliza al mismo tiempo. Eliza intento retroceder pero ya era tarde Momo abanico su espada e instantáneamente una gigantesca bola de fuego atrapo a Eliza incinerándola.

"**Jigoku no Tobiume (Ciruelo Volador del Infierno)**" Momo miro la gigantesca bola de fuego dejando ni cenizas de Eliza "Una cremación instantánea que no deja ni cenizas" Momo envaino a Tobiume "Ese es el poder de Jigoku no Tobiume"

"Momo? Cuando tu?"

"Siempre he intentado obtener el Bankai y estos últimos meses lo conseguí pero como vez aun no puedo controlarlo bien, tenemos mucha suerte de que ese ataque no nos matara a nosotras"

"Claro" Dijo Rukia medio asustada por el comentario de Hinamori "Creo que deberíamos volver Madarame puede estar teniendo dificultades"

"Relájate" le dijo su amiga "Madarame es el tercer asiento del onceavo creo que puede solo, además…" pero antes de continuar con la frase Hinamori vomito un poco de sangre "Demonios forcé demasiado mi cuerpo"

"No me habías dicho que bromeabas" Grito Rukia mientras Hinamori caía al suelo.

* * *

Ikkaku cayó al suelo con su Zanpakuto destrozada, Amenophis observaba al tercer asiento con seriedad.

"Es lo mejor que puedes dar" Le dijo enojado "Me crees un chiste, crees que no se sobre tu verdadero poder, me parece un insulto que no me enfrentes con todo lo que tienes" El Arrancar agarro a Ikkaku por su hombro y lo levanto poniéndolo en su pies devuelta "si todos los Shinigamis son así no entiendo por que mi hija pelearía con alguien que ni siquiera lo hace con todas sus fuerzas…" fue interrumpido cuando Ikkaku hundió su puño en su estomago.

"No me sermonees" Le dijo el peladito "Si quieres ver mi verdadero poder, muéstrame el tuyo" Al oír esto Amenophis sonrió.

"Me gusta tu proposición" Dijo mientras agarraba los restos de su mascara en forma de turbante y los desenrollaba revelando así su verdadera mascara que consistía en una mandíbula abierta y llena de dientes y de esta salía esa tela blanca que formaba el turbante y esta quedaba cayendo por su espalda "Ambos peleemos en nuestro máximo y veamos quien gana"

"Me parece bien" Respondió Ikkaku.

"Entonces a mi señal" agrego Amenophis apunto su cimitarra hacia abajo y dijo al mismo tiempo que Ikkaku decía Bankai "Sumérgete **Coelacanth (monstruo de las profundidades)**" entonces los dos oponentes se transformaron, la resurrección le dio a Amenophis una apariencia mas joven esbelta y muscular, los restos de su mascara se transportaron a su nuca y la tela que salía de esta se había enredado alrededor de su cuello como una bufanda. Lo único que quedaba de su vestimenta eran unos pantalones largos y su pecho estaba al descubierto con dos huesos en cada costado en forma de aletas, en cada brazo llevaba dos huesos saliendo de cada lado de sus muñecas en forma de navajas, y en sus nudillos manoplas hechas de hueso. "Esta es la forma que tenia en mi juventud prepárate para…" pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Ikkaku uso su Bankai para cortarle uno de sus hombros, su brazo salio volando salpicando sangre "Que cara…" fue lo único que dijo el anciano Arrancar antes de que Ikkaku lo cortara por la cintura a la mitad. El cuerpo de Amenophis callo al suelo, primero sus piernas y luego su otra mitad.

"Tch ni siquiera uso Hierro" Se quejo Ikkaku se dio vuelta para ver a Yumichika y no se dio cuenta que algo muy parecido a una Garganta se formaba detrás de el.

"Ikkaku detrás de ti!" le grito Yumichika muy tarde, por que en ese momento de ese portal salio la mano de Amenophis que le dio un puñetazo usando las manoplas en sus nudillos y lanzando a Ikkaku a un lado. El portal se agrando y de este salio Amenophis sin ningún rasguño.

"Atacar a un oponente sin esperar, que maleducado, hasta mi hija sabia que debemos esperar a que nuestro oponente este listo" Dijo Amenophis mientras se acercaba a Ikkaku "Si hubiera sido otro talvez hubiera muerto, pero no creo que tengas esa posibilidad contra mi…" otra vez Ikkaku lo interrumpió decapitándolo, el cuerpo sin vida cayo de nuevo en el suelo pero al mismo tiempo ese portal se volvió a abrir frente a Ikkaku, una patada lo golpeo y después Amenophis volvió a salir del portal sin ningún rasguño "Esta es la habilidad de mi resurrección me gusta llamarla Lázaro, si crees haberme matado piensa otra vez reapareceré vivito y coleando" vio a Ikkaku tirado en el suelo parecía que después de la patada el había quedado inconciente "levántate, si tienes la fuerza de un guerrero levántate" le dijo el Arrancar hasta que Ikkaku agarro su pierna con su mano "Ese es el espíritu" El se volvió a levantar y agarro su Bankai.

"Te molesta si te pregunto algo" le dijo el calvito.

"En lo mas mínimo" respondió con educación.

"Tu habilidad Lázaro te deja crear portales en donde quieras"

"Si"

"Entonces por que no la usas para matarme por la espalda"

"Hace tiempo lo hubiera echo pero después conocí a Meiyo-Sama que me enseño sobre el honor de un guerrero"

"Entiendo, gracias por los datos ahora continuemos con al pelea, estar en contra de alguien que no puede morir fácilmente me excita mucho" y así la batalla entre los dos continuo, el dragón en el Bankai de Ikkaku estaba a la mitad de lleno.

* * *

La espada de Kenpachi choco con la de Dorobo e instantáneamente el ataque fue absorbido por Botoru "Ya es la quinta botella que llenas, por que no paras" le dijo Dorobo mientras ponía el tapón en otra de las botellas vacías.

"Devuélveme a Yachiru" le amenazo el capitán.

"Y si no quiero" le respondió Dorobo.

"Te asesino" y entonces Kenpachi decidió no abstenerse más, había estado conteniéndose para que la pelea durara mas pero ya el extraño poder de la Zanpakuto de su oponente le había cansado. Tomo su espada con sus dos brazos y libero toda la fuerza que había retenido, dando así un corte descendente de Kendo. Dorobo intento parar y absorber el ataque, pero esta vez noto algo diferente. La botella ya estaba llena y se estaba agrietando por la presión, dirigió la Mirada a su espada y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, las joyas en la hoja de su espada se estaban quebrando.

"_Imposible"_ pensó Dorobo _"Las Joyas tienen la función de absorber la energía y transformarla en liquido, además de almacenar un poco del sobrante, pero este tipo puso tanta energía que esta sobrecargando las Joyas_" y entonces la espada de Dorobo se quebró con el ataque y la de Kenpachi atravesó su hombro. Dorobo retrocedió mientras agarraba su hombro ensangrentado.

"Deberías rendirte antes de que te haga mas daño" le sugirió Kenpachi. Dorobo enfadado agarro una de las botellas llenas de liquido en su cinturón, la destapo, y se tomo el contenido entero, en ese mismo instante toda la herida se cerro y curo.

"El liquido no solo sirve para atacar también puedo convertirlo en una medicina" explico Dorobo, luego vio su Zanpakuto y decidió desenganchársela "En toda mi vida nadie había roto mi espada" dijo mientras dejaba los restos de su Shikai en el suelo, luego agarro la parte de arriba de su vestimenta y se la quito revelando así una Mascara Hollow en forma de la cabeza de un dragón que iba desde donde terminaba su cuello hasta su hombro. "Peleare contigo con mi ultimo recurso" vio la mascara y ordeno "Ábrete" entonces las fauces de la mascara se abrieron y revelaron que dentro había un mango de una espada. Dorobo agarro el Mango y lo saco de la mascara revelando un sable mandoble como el de los caballeros medievales "Esta es mi Conciencia Hollow **San Jorge (Armadura del mata dragones)** y ahora veras verdadero poder" Apunto su Mandoble al cielo con ambas manos y dijo "haciende a los cielos **San Jorge"** hubo una ráfaga de viento y luego de las fauces de la mascara Hollow salió una ráfaga de fuego negro que envolvió a Dorobo en el.

"Que demonios?" dijo Kenpachi al ver la transformación.

* * *

"Así que al fin muestras tu cara" Dijo Yamamoto al ver entrar a Meiyo al edificio del escuadrón 1.

"No me podía quedar escondido toda mi vida" Respondió Meiyo "Ha pasado tiempo papá, pero hoy todo terminara" entonces desenvaino ambas Zanpakutos.

"Creí que habían muerto después del incidente" dijo el viejo Capitán.

"Sabes perfectamente que aun tengo promesas que cumplir" luego pensó un minuto y continuo "Hablando de promesas quiero que me hagas una, como un ultimo favor a tus hijos"

"Cual es"

"Esos Arrancar que nos acompañan, prométeme que a cambio que Dorobo, Yopparai, y yo nos entreguemos ellos no serán ejecutados y los dejaras vivir aquí"

"Lo prometo" Respondió Yamamoto "Si no tienes mas que decir, comencemos nuestra pelea"

"Como soldados que deben marchar a la guerra, este es mi destino" Meiyo apretó sus manos y entonces dio el primer ataque, su ejecución había empezado.

* * *

**Omake**

**Enciclopedia Arrancar**

Se encienden las luces y aparece Gin y yo al lado leyendo un libro llamado "Economía Para Tarados"

"Bienvenidos todos" dice Gin comenzando el segmento "Hoy hablaremos de los Arrancar miembros de los Renegados del Hueco Mundo y sus habilidades" La pantalla se enciende y aparece la imagen de Kamaraba "Kamaraba Redder hermano de Avirama y su Resurrección **Cóndor"** se cambia la pantalla a Mariam "Mariam con su resurrección **Isis**" se cambia a una imagen de Pierre y Crain "Jean Pierre y Crain Hun con sus resurrecciones **Topo y Avispón **Hacen un gran equipo" Se muestran a Amenophis y a Eliza "Amenophis Elzhan con su Resurrección **Coelacanth **y Eliza Elisaldes con **Colonia**" Gin muestra las imágenes de todos en su estado de Resurrección "Al parecer todos ellos se convirtieron en Arrancar cuando estaban al nivel de Vasto Lorde y tienen diferentes habilidades" Luego ve a la pantalla con curiosidad "Pero me pregunto como fue posible que Aizen no notara seis Vasto Lordes así" la pantalla se cambia de repente y en esta aparece Meiyo.

"La respuesta es muy sencilla" pasa un minuto de silencio hasta que Gin lo rompe.

"No nos vas a dar la respuesta?"

"A si, Dorobo Yopparai y yo les enseñamos como usar la habilidad** Nada** y es por eso que el capitán Superman nunca pudo detectar nuestra presencia en Hueco Mundo"

"Es muy interesante, pero lamentablemente se nos acabo el tiempo. Dirías la ultima palabra Deva?" Yo no respondo "Deva?" una nube de enojo aparece sobre mi mientras humo sale de mi cabeza.

"La economía es demasiado difícil" Estallo yo en un grito.

"Ni siquiera estabas escuchando" dicen Gin y Meiyo al mismo tiempo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Recuerden poner Reviews y comentar, acerca de lo que paso en el Omake es algo real al parecer estoy fallando en Economía de nuevo y bueno intento entenderla pero es demasiado difícil, (La verdad no se si existe Economía para Tarados pero lo puse ahí por comedia)**

**Bueno espero que todos hayan disfrutado este capitulo y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

**Devapaths **


	9. una esperanza en hueco mundo

**Muy buenas** **a todos mis lectores hoy les traigo el capitulo 8 de Hemos vuelto y a todos les deseo felices fiestas (Si lo están leyendo fuera de un día festivo o fuera de vísperas entonces no le hagan caso a lo ultimo) Este capitulo promete y también trae algo muy especial**, **veremos partes del pasado de algunos de los Renegados así que pónganse cómodos, pongan algo de música relajante y disfruten de…**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Una esperanza en Hueco Mund****o**

Un gigantesco corte atravesó el pecho Kenpachi mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir por la herida. Dorobo estaba frente a él, su Resurrección consistía en una armadura cubriéndole todo el brazo donde antes había estado la máscara de dragón. Su mano cubierta también por armadura tenía en la punta de los dedos, navajas en forma de garras. Dorobo movió su pie para delante y en un segundo estaba frente a Kenpachi preparado para dar un ataque descendente con sus garras. Kenpachi lo bloqueo con su espada y en el momento en que las dos armas chocaron libero una gran ola de energía espiritual.

"Aguantaste un ataque de** San Jorge**" admiro Dorobo "La espada de un Shinigami normal se hubiera roto después de un solo ataque, te mereces el titulo de Kenpachi"

"Debo admitirlo tu también peleas bien" observo Kenpachi relamiéndose los labios en anticipación a continuar la pelea.

"Sin embargo quiero pedirte algo" Dijo el Renegado con preocupación "Termina esta pelea mientras aun tenga solo esta parte de la armadura"

"A que te refieres con esta parte" le pregunto Kenpachi.

"**San Jorge** es una resurrección muy singular" explico Dorobo "mientras mas este peleando usando mi resurrección mas partes de la armadura aparecerán y cuando esta este completa, estaré al máximo de mi poder, pero al mismo tiempo tendré muy poco control sobre mi instinto asesino"

"Me gustaría ver eso" dijo Kenpachi.

"Créeme no te gustara" luego con sus manos señalo las miles de cicatrices que habían en su cuerpo "Todas estas cicatrices me las hice yo mismo, intentando contenerme de matar en mi modo"

Kenpachi arremetió contra Dorobo y la batalla continuo.

"Ken-chan termina con él y sácame de aquí" alentaba Yachiru desde le botella en la que estaba encerrada "Casi es hora de la merienda" dijo ella tristemente antes de que un golpecito en la botella la sacara de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta y enfrente de ella estaba un a hormiga anormalmentegrande (el tamaño de un pulgar mas o menos) observándola "Quien eres tu?" se pregunto la tenient

* * *

"_Ser teniente del escuadrón 6 es muy fácil dijeron" _ recordó enojado Renji _" Solo tienes que seguir a tu capitán y el hará todo los peligroso, SI CLARO" _y si pensamiento termino cuando una cosa gigantesca lo golpeo.

Renji vio a su agresor la nueva forma que el Bankai de Yopparai había tomado era un monstruo que caminaba en dos patas y tenia brazos largo y con garras, en la parte de arriba, donde debería estar su cuello estaba Yopparai, la mitad de la cintura para abajo estaba dentro del cuerpo de su Bankai parado sobre una plataforma. El cuerpo de l monstruo parecía estar hecho de gas mientras que las manos las piernas, y la plataforma estaban hechos de hielo.

Renji pensó algún plan necesitaba ganar tiempo para que su capitán hiciera… lo que sea que estaba planeando viendo uno de los brazos del Bankai de Yopparai tuvo una idea. Lanzo un ataque con Zabimaru e incrusto una de la puntas en la mano de hielo de **Maruta oni, **acto seguido tiro de esta haciendo que la mano se cayera del cuerpo, de repente la mano se derritió y se transformo en una sustancia liquida que se movió como un charco hacia Renji y luego de ella emergió una garra de hielo que intento pulverizar al teniente.

"Pensabas que separando las partes de hielo de Maruta Oni podrías obtener una ventaja" Le dijo Yopparai "Siento decírtelo pero, no importa cuan lejos este de mi aun puedo controlar las partes separadas" El charco de liquido se volvió a unir al cuerpo de Maruta Oni.

"Bankai" Grito a Renji dejando a Yopparai sin palabras.

"Tienes un Bankai?" Grito Yopparai, pero Renji no respondió y lanzo a su Bankai contra él. Yopparai intento parar el ataque con las garras de Maruta Oni agarro el cráneo de la serpiente pero entonces esta cerró sus fauces y destrozo las dos garras y luego disparo su **Hikōtsu Taihō** desde su boca contra Yopparai y el solo grito mientras había una gran explosión.

"Yosh" celebro Renji mientras veía la nube de humo que había causado su último ataque. De pronto de la nube de humo salió un brazo de Hielo gigante que capturo a Renji en sus garras, la nube de humo se comenzó a disipar y se vio que donde debería estar Yopparai había una esfera de hielo, esta se rompió en pedazos y dentro estaba Yopparai.

"Creíste que podías vencerme con eso, recuerda que no solo puedo atacarte sino también defenderme" La mano que atrapaba a Renji comenzó a apretarlo cada vez mas fuerte "Te destrozare"

"Bankai" Dijo una voz "**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**" el escenario cambio rápidamente a esa escena plagada de pétalos de cerezo volando en el aire.

"Que demonios es esto" Dijo Yopparai antes de que el brazo que sostenía a Renji fuera cortado por una ráfaga rosa. Renji cayo al suelo y vio que al lado suyo estaba Byakuya viéndolo.

"Bien echo Renji, gracias por darme el tiempo para que el efecto paralizante desapareciera y para poder usar mi Bankai"

"Disculpen" Dijo enojado Yopparai mientras los restos del brazo de Maruta Oni se regeneraban "Pero esto no cambia nada, regenerare mi Bankai las veces que quiera yo soy invencible"

Byakuya se quedo cayado con su cara seria pero que mostraba una señal de estar pensando un "Ya lo veremos" Byakuya miro a Yopparai y dijo "**Gokei**" y en un segundo Yopparai estaba encerrado en el interior de la esfera de flores de cerezo.

"Que no oyes nada, no puedes detenerme" Alzo los brazos y fue cubierto por el hielo de Maruta Oni, intento romper la pared de cerezos con uno de sus brazos pero este desapareció al tocarla _"Imposible"_ Pensó Yopparai _"Esas cuchillas se mueven tan rápido que __**Maruta Oni**__ no puede regenerarse a tiempo" _la pared se comenzó a cerrar contra el "Esto no puede estar pasando" el escudo que lo envolvía comenzó a desaparecer al ser tocado por los cerezos "Carajo" Grito y en un segundo la esfera se desplomo sobre el con la intención de aplastarlo _"Meiyo, Dorobo, Elly" _pensó mientras las imágenes de esas personas pasaban por su mente.

Byakuya vio la esfera de Gokei desplomarse y causar la onda expansiva "Todo ha terminado" Dijo calmadamente.

"Capitán ahora que hacemos?" Le pregunto Renji.

"Ver que el enemigo ha muerto" respondió fríamente.

* * *

Amenophis le dio un golpe en la quijada a Ikkaku y este cayo al suelo muy lastimado, los golpes de Amenophis ya eran fuertes pero con esas manoplas de hueso se hacían mucho peor.

"Vamos apenas estoy calentando" Se quejo Amenophis.

"Que bien que solo estés calentando" Le respondió Ikkaku limpiándose la sangre de su cara "Por que yo también lo he estado"

Levanto la cuchilla del medio de su Bankai (La que tiene el dragón tallado en esta) y la empezó a hacer girar mientras el dragón en esta se terminaba de cargar con la luz carmesí "Si cuando te lastimo de mortalidad vuelves a aparecer solo tengo que herirte mas rápido"

Agarro las dos cuchillas principales de su Bankai y el empezó a brillar con un fulgor rojizo "estaba guardando esta técnica para alguien mas pero creo que tendré que usarla" el brillo en su cuerpo se hizo mas resplandeciente y mientras eso pasaba la barra del dragón se vaciaba "**Akuma no yōna ryū no ikari** (ira del dragón demonio)"

Entonces todo su cuerpo se ilumino con un fuerte fulgor rojo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Antes de que Amenophis pudiera moverse su cuerpo ya había sido cortado a la mitad.

"_De donde saco esa velocidad?" _se pregunto el Arrancar mientras su cuerpo desaparecía y el portal relacionado con su habilidad aparecía a un lado de Ikkaku, pero esta vez el corto a su oponente antes de que este saliera del portal, otro portal se abrió y Ikkaku corto a la mitad a Amenophis en un corte vertical _"Imposible aun si el supiera que puedo resucitar, el no sabría donde voy a aparecer" _otro portal se volvió a abrir pero el resultado era el mismo, no importaba donde intentaba aparecer Amenophis, Ikkaku lo estaba esperando para volver a herirlo _"Esto no puede estar pasando" _se dijo a el mismo.

El portal se abrió pero esta vez a tres metros lejos de Ikkaku, Amenophis salio de este respirando con dificultad, tal vez el podía resucitar una cantidad ilimitada de veces pero su cuerpo estaba muy cansado "he perdido" dijo el antes de caer al suelo y su resurrección se volvía a sellar dentro de su espada "Lo siento Dorobo, Meiyo Yopparai" y mientras perdía el conocimiento los recuerdos llenaban su cabeza.

**Inicia Flashback **

Hueco mundo era gigantesco pero aun así no era muy normal ver a un Adjucas herido y llorando al mismo tiempo" era Amenophis, su cuerpo tenia la forma de un tiburón coelacanto estaba destrozado y cubierto de sangre mesclada con lagrimas. Tres figuras encapuchadas se acercaron a el.

"Por que lloras?" le pregunto el encapuchado de en medio agachándose.

"Mi hija, la e estado buscando por mucho tiempo pero aun así cuando la encontré ella me desprecio" señalo una herida en su brazo y continuo "Me dijo que yo era demasiado débil para ser su padre y después me ataco, pude escapar pero prefiero morir antes de vivir sin mi hija"

"Si eres débil, entonces te entendemos" dijo el encapuchado de la izquierda.

"Sabemos lo que es no poder regresar con tu familia" Dijo el de la derecha.

"Pero también tenemos la solución" Dijo el del medio quitándose la capucha y mostrando que era Meiyo "Tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes y entonces podremos regresar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Amenophis" respondió el.

"Amenophis te propongo algo, únete a nosotros y te prometo que no solo te reunirás con tu hija sino que serás tan fuerte como ella"

"trato hecho" Respondió el.

**Fin del Flashback**

Amenophis vio como desaparecía el resplandor alrededor de Ikkaku y después se acercaba a el y lo veía. "Diste buena pelea viejo"

"Gracias" Respondió Amenophis y luego perdiendo el conocimiento pensó _"Lamento no poder volver a verte Tia"_ Ikkaku iba a dar el golpe de gracia cuando de repente una Mariposa del Infierno apareció con un mensaje para ellos.

"Que no los matemos y es una orden del viejo" Dijo Ikkaku viendo a la mariposa "No se en que estará pensando"

"Es mejor que vallamos al escuadrón 4" Dijo Yumichika "Las heridas de los dos se ven mal" Y así Ikkaku se cargo a Amenophis sobre los hombros y los tres empezaron a regresar al Sereitei.

* * *

Omaeda intento pisar un pedazo de suelo pero este se ilumino de rojo y entonces exploto, si no hubiera sido por su Shunpo el casi no la hubiera contado "Mierda esto no es bueno" Se dijo a si mismo mientras una ráfaga de Ceros Rápidos caía sobre el.

"Omaeda" Dijo Rangiku mientras hacia que Haineko formara una barrera de Ceniza para defenderlos a ambos.

"Ya ríndanse" Dijo Crain desde el cielo.

"Si no podrán escapar nuestro combo mas letal" Continuo Pierre.

"Rangiku" le dijo Omaeda en voz baja para que sus enemigos no pudieran oírlos "Creo que se me ocurrió algo pero tienes que darme todo tu apoyo" La teniente de la décima asintió y entonces Omaeda le contó su plan.

Desde el cielo Crain veía como algo dentro de ese escudo de cenizas se planeaba "Esto es aburrido" Hizo aparecer dos Ceros Rápidos en cada mano "Si mis ráfagas de Ceros Rápidos no los sacan de ahí solo los duplicare" Y entonces comenzó a lanzar ráfagas el doble de rápido haciendo aparecer dos Ceros en cada mano. De repente la capa de Cenizas se disipo y Crain paro su ataque para ver lo que estaba pasando Omaeda estaba girando sobre si mismo mientras su Zampakuto hacia círculos en el aire _"Ay no, al girar sobre un mismo punto no toca otra tierra y los Mina Cero de Pierre no se activan" _Pensó preocupado Crain pero luego su preocupación desapareció _"Aunque logre lanzarme esa cosa estoy demasiado alto para que llegue" _

Entonces Omaeda soltó el mango de Gegetsuburi y esta salio volando en dirección hacia Crain, y entonces Omaeda salto y agarro la cadena de su Zanpakuto, y fue impulsado por el momentum de este. Crain se preocupo poco, el aun seguía a una altura la cual aun con ese impulso no lo alcanzarían.

Omaeda dio una patada al aire y fue como si se hubiera impulsado para arriba con un Shunpo, dio otra patada al aire y paso lo mismo, e hizo esto hasta que casi estaba lo mas cerca de Crain.

"Como demonios" Dijo Crain mientras veía como Omaeda preparaba su ataque y entonces lo vio en los sitios que Omaeda había pateado había como un pequeño suelo Hecho de cenizas "El uso la Zanpakuto del otro teniente para impulsarse para Arriba"

"Correcto" Dijo Omaeda y entonces ondeo a Gegetsuburi contra Crain y un segundo antes de tocarlo la bola con pinches cambio de Tamaño a dos veces el de Omaeda "**Dai kibona kaitai**(Gran demolición)" Y entonces la pelota impacto contra Crain produciendo el sonido de varios huesos rompiéndose. Gegetsuburi volvió a su tamaño normal y Crain cayó hacia la tierra derrotado.

"Crain" grito Pierre saliendo por un agujero.

"Te tengo" Dijo Rangiku al verlo salir de su agujero y entonces mando a Haineko contra el, al ver esto Pierre se metió dentro de el agujero y las cenizas lo siguieron dentro, en un segundo todas las Minas Cero en la tierra explotaron dejando pequeños cráteres en este, la tierra se inflamo y entonces se rompió haciendo salir a Pierre empujado por Haineko en su espalda. Pierre estuvo en el aire por un segundo y luego cayó al suelo dando un gran sonido contra el "Termino" Dijo Rangiku viendo el cuerpo del Arrancar.

"Aun no" Dijo repentinamente Pierre levantándose del suelo y con sus últimas fuerzas se acerco a Rangiku y estaba listo para darle un zarpazo con sus garras pero entonces.

"Subarashii Chakuriku (Gran aterrizaje)" Grito Omaeda mientras caía del cielo en picada con Gegetsuburi frente a él. Cayó sobre Pierre antes de que le pudiera hacer algo y lo aplasto con su Zanpakuto "Me debes otra" Le dijo a la rubia mientras él se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.

"Claro" sonrió ella y luego vio a una Mariposa del Infierno se acerco "Tienes tres mensajes para nosotros 'No hay que matar a los Arrancars'"

"Y los otros dos" le pregunto Omaeda.

"El segundo es para ti de tu capitán dice 'Omaeda estoy en el hospital ven ya mismo para que te de una paliza'"

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian" Se lamento Omaeda "Y el ultimo"

"Es de mi capitán dice que el ya regreso de entrenar y quiere saber qué demonios está pasando"

* * *

Kira abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una mujer con alas en la espalda lanzándole viento.

"Ya se despertó" Dijo felizmente Mariam mientras sellaba su resurrección en su espada.

"Bien hecho Mariam toma un descanso" Le dijo Kamaraba que estaba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol "Dormiste bien Teniente" le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Que paso" pregunto Kira mientras intentaba levantarse pero en ese instante Mariam los paro de hacerlo.

"Sus heridas no están completamente curadas por favor no te muevas"

"Curaron mis heridas"

"Claro" Respondió Kamaraba "Creías que iba a matarte o algo así ¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Bueno yo mate a tu hermano" le respondió el rubio mostrando una cara de que era la respuesta mas lógica.

"Rubio, yo nunca pelearía con alguien para vengar a mi hermano, yo solo quise pelear contigo para medir mi fuerza"

"Medir tu… Fuerza?" Le pregunto más confundido el teniente.

"Si mi fuerza, desde pequeños mi hermano siempre fue el mas fuerte de los dos, yo quería pelear con la persona que venció a mi hermano para ver si al fin lo había superado. Mi hermano puede quemarse en el infierno por lo que a mi concierne. A los únicos que les debo la vida es a Meiyo, Dorobo, y Yopparai"

**Inicia Flashback.**

En el flashback aparecen Avirama y Kamaraba ambos siendo aun Hollows Adjucas, frente a ellos esta Barragán (también como Hollow) y todas sus tropas.

"Escuche bien" Dice Barragán "Ustedes dos pulgas quieren unirse a mi ejercito"

"Claro" Responde Avirama "Nosotros somos los hermanos Redder y hemos entrenado para servirle"

"Si" responde solamente Kamaraba.

"Bueno, hoy me siento generoso" dice Barragán "pero también aburrido, así que esto es lo que are, los dos deberán pelear entre ustedes, y el que gane se podrá unir a mis tropas"

"Pero yo nunca lastimaría a mi…" intenta decir Kamaraba pero es interrumpido por el **Devorar Plumas **de Avirama. "Hermano?"

"Yo me haré mas fuerte no importa como" la batalla continuo por un buen rato llovieron **Devorar Plumas **y **Ceros de Plumas **pero al final el resultado apareció. Kamaraba estaba en el suelo con todo menos su mascara destrozado. Avirama se acerco para dar su último golpe.

"Por…favor… Hermano" dijo débilmente Kamaraba "Ya me ganaste, por favor déjame morir con mi mascara intacta"

"Redder" Dijo Barragán "Déjalo así el solo es una hormiga insignificante" Y así todos los Hollows dejaron solo a Kamaraba para que muriera.

"Así…termina…" Dijo el mientras tosía un poco de sangre y sus ojos se cerraban pero mientras perdía el conocimiento escucho voces. Kamaraba abrió los ojos el estaba en alguna clase de cuarto, y junto a el estaba un Hollow que parecía de clase Vasto Lorde.

"Meiyo-Chan" grito la Hollow al verlo abrir los ojos "Despertó!" la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por esta entraron dos personas, una era Meiyo pero se veía mucho mas joven y el otro era una persona con toda la cabeza envuelta en vendas.

"Ya te lo dije Mariam solo llámame Meiyo" le contesto Meiyo pasándose los dedos por el puente de su nariz, luego vio a Kamaraba y sonrió "Veo que nuestro amigo aquí se a recuperado un poco" se dio la vuelta y vio a la persona vendada "Dorobo tráele algo de comer a nuestro invitado" el asintió y se fue.

"Donde estoy?" pregunto Kamaraba.

"Estas en la nueva base de los Renegados del Hueco Mundo" el se acerco y le ofreció su mano "Mi nombre es Meiyo Saishono ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Eso no les incumbe" respondió el con rabia "Me voy"

"Y que vas a hacer?" Le pregunto calmadamente "Asesinar a tu hermano"

"Exactamente, así todos sabrán que soy el mas fuerte"

"Y luego?" En ese momento Dorobo entro cargando una bandeja con un plato y un baso lleno de liquido "Unirte a las tropas de Barragán"

"La verdad ese era el sueño de mi hermano" respondió empezando a dudar lo que iba a hacer.

"Te vi luchando ¿sabes?" Le dijo Meiyo mientras Dorobo ponía la bandeja en una mesa "Tienes potencial pero el problema es que no tienes un objetivo" Kamaraba lo escucho silenciosamente mientras comía lo que había en el plato "Que tu objetivo sea hacerte mas fuerte que tu hermano, y en eso yo te puedo ayudar, y después de que lo cumplas que tal ayudar a los renegados del Hueco Mundo a alcanzar nuestro objetivo"

"Y ese es?"

"Una esperanza para este mundo, poder vivir aquí en paz y armonía" el lo vio a los ojos y dijo "Que te parece, la decisión es tulla"

Kamaraba lo pensó por un minuto y luego le dijo "Acepto" los dos juntaron sus manos sellando el trato mientras Kamaraba pensaba _"Démosle a Hueco Mundo una nueva esperanza"_

* * *

**Y con esto se termina el capitulo 9 espero que les haya gustado sory que me tarde tanto pero yo no podía sacarme el tiempo para escribirlo. El próximo capitulo será dedicado plenamente a las batallas que quedan, y para dejarlos un poco en suspenso les planteo esta pregunta.**

** ¿Ustedes creen que Yopparai murió o sobrevivió" pongan su respuesta en su comentarios. Los que acierten se les dedicara el siguiente capitulo como premio. Pronto publicare un Omake pero por ahora me voy a dormir y tomarme un buen descanso.**

**Devapaths  
**


	10. Las espadas que chocan de nuevo

**Bien ll****egan los últimos capítulos de Hemos Vuelto. Ya les digo de antemano que las peleas de los Arrancar han terminado y estos capítulos se centraran en las batallas que quedan. Bueno como que nadie respondió a la pregunta del ultimo capitulo no pudieron participar por el premio Un viaje a Long beach California (Nooo estoy jodiendo) bueno mejor no gastar tiempo y letras y empezar con el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Las espadas que chocan de nuevo

* * *

Meiyo se quedo parado frente a Yamamoto ambos con sus armas preparadas para pelear. "Vas a usar ambas?" le pregunto el anciano capitán a Meiyo.

"Que pasa papa? ¿Tienes miedo?" sonrió el, movió su pie y desapareció en un Shunido.

"Niño tonto e insolente" Sentencio el Capitán antes de que Meiyo apareciera a un lado de el preparando una patada. Yamamoto respondió instantáneamente pegándole en las costillas con su bastón, Meiyo solo salio volando y se estrello contra una pared "Aun siendo discípulo de Yoruichi y combinándolo con el Sonido de un Hollow, puedo leer tus movimientos? Estoy muy decepcionado de ti"

"No lo estés" De repente Meiyo apareció frente a el con sus dos espadas desenvainadas y en un movimiento descendiente contra el Yamamoto "**Ilusión de la Guillotina**" y entonces las espadas atravesaron la piel de el viejo. Meiyo pateo a Yamamoto en el estomago y con esa patada se impulso para atrás y aterrizo en el mismo sitio de donde había empezado la pelea.

"Impresionante" Resalto Yamamoto agarrándose el hombro.

"Y aun tengo mas" Venenosa se apareció detrás de el y lanzo un Cero contra Yamamoto. El salto para evitarlo pero entonces Meiyo se apareció frente a el "Caíste" y entonces el libero una lluvia de golpes contra Yamamoto y luego junto sus dos manos en un puño y le dio un golpe descendente al cuerpo tirándolo al suelo y causando un cráter donde el apareció, Meiyo se paro frente al cráter y vio para abajo "No fue muy buena idea de tu parte mandarnos a los tres a entrenar con cada uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13, conocemos cada movimiento que podrías hacer"

"Dios siempre fuiste un chico hablador" Dijo Yamamoto mientras desaparecía en un Shunpo y reaparecía frente a Meiyo con uno de sus puños preparado "**Ikkotsu"**

"Mierda, **Hierro**" Y entonces el puñetazo saco volando para atrás al renegado quien choco contra la pared de la división atravesándola.

"Recuerda que no importa cuanto conocimiento tengas, uno nunca baja la guardia" Meiyo apareció por el agujero de la pared, si no hubiera usado hierro a tiempo el ataque lo hubiera desmembrado "Hora de que el verdadero castigo empiece" el levanto su bastón y este se transformo en su espada "Si ya acabaste, la hora de jugar termino. Reduce toda la creación a cenizas **Ryūjin Jakka**" Y entonces las gigantescas llamas de la Zanpakuto envolvieron el lugar.

"Justo lo que esperaba" Dijo Meiyo sonriendo mientras preparaba sus dos espadas.

* * *

Byakuya y Renji se acercaron a donde había sido el ataque de Gokei del Bankai de Byakuya. No había señales de Yopparai por ninguna parte excepto la niebla de **Maruta Kiri **que aun no se había dispersado.

"El enemigo a desaparecido" dijo Renji. Byakuya solo se limito a sellar su Bankai en su espada de nuevo.

"Ja, eso te gustaría no piña roja" Se burlo una voz familiar.

"A quien llamas piña roja" grito Renji viendo alrededor.

"Jajajajaja Debo admitirlo Byakuya, esa técnica si que fue interesante, por un minuto creí que no viviría pero…" Y entonces Yopparai apareció frente a ellos, la parte de arriba de su vestimenta había desaparecido y revelaba toda la parte superior se su cuerpo. Antes de que Renji pudiera reaccionar Yopparai le disparo un pequeño Cero contra el hombro "Mi poder es mucho mas fuerte que el suyo" De su estomago salio una mascara hecha de hueso con la forma de la mascara de la comedia "Esta es mi consciencia Hollow **Quijote (Caballero Soñador) **Y aun cuando esta sellada tengo acceso a un poco de su poder"

"Poder?" Se pregunto Renji.

"El poder de desafiar la realidad de las cosas y cambiarlas un poco, como por ejemplo no ser afectado por ese ultimo ataque" Se rió un poco pero luego empezó a vomitar y escupir sangre "Claro que, este poder hace un gran daño a mi cuerpo"

"Maldito quieres continuar la pelea" Le dijo Renji enojado.

"Por que seguir peleando en una pelea que se que esta perdida?" Esto sorprendió a ambos Shinigamis "hay que mirarlo lógicamente peleando contra un capitán o un teniente por separado tengo la posibilidad de ganar, ahora contra los dos juntos y con el teniente teniendo un Bankai, es como la mosca contra un grupo de hormigas, no terminara bien" de repente la niebla marrón se empezó a juntar alrededor de Yopparai "Pero bueno siempre tengo el ultimo recurso, les are una pregunta señores, ¿Qué pasa cuando algo altamente inflamable se junta con algo que produce una llama?"

"Explota" respondió rápidamente Renji lo que hizo que Byakuya lo mirara con sorpresa "Tal vez tenia cero en Kido pero tenia diez en química"

"Correcto y les digo algo **Maruta Kiri **es altamente inflamable" Antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar Yopparai exhalo hondamente y dijo "**Hado 25 ****Dai kasai no ryū (Fuego del gran dragón)" **y entonces en sus manos aparecieron dos bolas de fuego "Hasta la vista" Y entonces toco la niebla con las bolas de fuego y al instante exploto "**Maruta Kamikaze (Malta Kamikaze)**" Se escucho decir a Yopparai antes de ser tragado por la explosión. Byakuya y Renji intentaron escapar pero la explosión los estaba alcanzando.

"**Bakudo 81 ****Dankū**" Dijo el mientras formaba el escudo detrás de el y Renji y entonces la explosión los cubrió.

* * *

Kenpachi vio la explosión que se formaba en el cielo "Demonios eso vino del escuadrón seis"

"Yo si fuera tu me fijaría mas en mi pelea" dijo Dorobo dándole una patada al capitán. La armadura de **San Jorge **ahora cubría sus dos piernas dándole la forma de una armadura medieval excepto que los pies tenían la forma de los de un dragón, con tres garras curvadas en la parte de el frente y una cuchilla curvada en los talones "Debes actuar rápido Kenpachi la armadura esta a dos pasos de completarse" le hizo notar Dorobo preocupado.

"Ya cállate" Kenpachi ataco con su espada pero Dorobo la paro con ambas manos y luego patio a Kenpachi en el estomago, clavando las garras dentro. Kenpachi retrocedió y puso su mano sobre la herida. "Demonios"

"Con esos ataques no me vencerás" comento Dorobo, y entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar y la parte del pecho de su armadura apareció dejando solo la cabeza de Dorobo expuesta. "Y como lo veo pronto perderás" Y entonces empezó a mover sus brazos en círculos mientras que una luz azul se formaba en las garras "**La rueda de Santa Catalina" **Y entonces termino de mover sus brazos terminando haciendo un movimiento ascendente con ellos y de ambos la luz azul salio como un proyectil de forma circular contra Kempachi, y levanto una gran nube de humo al estrellarse. "Esta pelea a terminado".

"No lo creo" Dijo Kempachi saliendo de la nube de polvo "No me había divertido tanto desde esa pelea con el cuchara" Agarro su parche y se lo arranco "Felicidades Dorobo, me convenciste de pelear con todo mi poder" Dijo el mientras su energía espiritual explotaba al salir de el.

"Que energía espiritual, mas densa" admiro por un segundo Dorobo, y entonces cargo contra Kempachi a gran velocidad, luego a un metro de el dio un salto mientras atacaba en una forma descendiente con su garras. Kempachi lo bloqueo con su espada, y estuvieron así por un minuto 

_"Que demonios?" _Pensó Dorobo cuando sintió que la espada de su oponente estaba atravesando la gruesa coraza de sus garras. Dorobo decidió retroceder pero cuando lo hizo Kempachi aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar, y pudo clavar su espada contra el hombro izquierdo de Dorobo, el contesto agarrando su hombro con su otra mano y cayendo al suelo. Kempachi iba a dar el siguiente golpe pero Dorobo le dio una patada a su costado y lo hizo perder el equilibrio "Se acabo el tiempo" Dijo Dorobo y entonces su cabeza comenzó a brillar y luego fue cubierta por un casco de guerrero con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón "La armadura se ha completado" Levanto su brazo sano y este cambio de forma a una lanza de justa medieval "Antes de que pierda mi control contra mi deseo de matar, terminare esta batalla y saldré de mi resurrección".

"Entonces el siguiente golpe será con todo lo que tenemos" dijo Kempachi relamiéndose los labios y preparando su espada.

Dorobo dio unos pasos para atrás y levanto la lanza como si se preparaba para participar en una justa medieval "**La Última Carga del Caballero Dragón" **Y entonces avanzo a máxima velocidad y Kempachi hizo lo mismo. El choque entre los dos fue por un segundo y luego ambos continuaron avanzando al menos un metro más y luego se detuvieron. Ambos se quedaron esperando, el momento en que el otro cayera. Finalmente ambos se movieron y luego cayeron al suelo derrotados al mismo tiempo.

"Demonios no pude ese ultimo ataque si que fue fuerte" Le admitió Kempachi a su Adversario.

"Yo podría decir lo mismo" confeso Dorobo mientras su armadura desaparecía y se volvía a sellar en forma de la mascara de Dragón en su hombro.

"Ken-Chan" Grito Yachiru desde la botella, la misteriosa hormiga había desaparecido. De repente Yachiru se empezó a sentir extraña y la botella comenzó a rajarse y entonces ella recupero su estatura original, y lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a ver como estaba Kempachi. Dorobo miro a un lada de su cuerpo frente a su cara estaba el insecto.

"Así que al final sobreviviste" le dijo, el insecto solo movió la cabeza y luego comenzó a Crecer y tomar una forma mas humanoide hasta que entonces se revelo que era Eliza.

"Esa maldita niña con la cebolla en su cabeza creyó haberme incinerado pero ella no sabe que mientras quede alguna cría de **Colonia **en este mundo yo podré resucitar usando su cuerpo" luego se acerco a el y comenzó a acariciar la Consciencia Hollow de Dorobo "Al parecer ya no soy la única que ha sobrevivido a el poder completo de tu resurrección"

"Parece que si" respondió Dorobo y los recuerdos de por que no le gustaba usar su consciencia Hollow en su máximo poder invadieron su mente.

* * *

**Inicia Flashback**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Meiyo, Yopparai, y Dorobo, se habían exilado en Hueco Mundo, y con ese tiempo ya habían creado un pequeño grupo de seguidores que al final se convertirían en los Renegados de Hueco Mundo, habían encontrado como mantenerse vivos comiendo carne de Hollow, y además donde conseguir agua, pero aun así seguía habiendo un problema siempre presente, las tormentas de arena, casi todo el tiempo se desataba que básicamente cubría todo lo que tuviera en su camino de arena.

Y fue en una de esas tormentas en que ellos conocieron a la Gran Reina. El grupo estaba intentando escapar de una de la ya mencionada tormenta de arena cuando Yopparai diviso algo, una cueva, sin pensarlo dos veces, el grupo que consistía de los tres Shinigamis y tres Adjucas, avanzo hacia la cueva buscando refugio.

Al entrar algo se les apareció eran Hollows y no se veían muy amigables, todos tenían algo en común. Tenían forma insectoide con seis patas, cabezas con mandíbula, y todos llevaban como arma una lanza o una espada. Los Hollows no se tomaron ni un minuto antes de atacar y fue tal su brutalidad y rapidez que ninguno de los Renegados de Hueco Mundo tuvo tiempo para sacar algo para defenderse, en unos pocos segundos los seis habían sido tomados como prisioneros y llevados mas adentro en la cueva, que después se transformo en un túnel, pronto ellos entraron en una cámara donde en el centro estaba una gigantesca Adjucas con la forma de una hormiga reina.

"Y quienes son ustedes?" Les pregunto la criatura.

"Somos…" Contesto Meiyo pero fue interrumpido a la mitad.

"Silencio!" Grito la Adjucas "Nadie te dio permiso para hablar. Yo soy Elisa Elisaldes la Gran Reina de Hueco Mundo, y por esta insolencia de entrar a mi palacio sin permiso todos morirán" En ese momento mientras Elisa estaba distraída con esto Dorobo pudo soltarse del Hollow que lo agarraba y luego le dio una patada, y avanzo intentando desenvainar su espada y luego recordando que los Hollows ya se la habían quitado.

Dorobo tuvo que recurrir al último recurso, el sabia que el no había practicado los suficiente, pero si quería salvar a sus amigos tenia que tomar ese riesgo.

"haciende a los cielos **San Jorge"** Dijo llamando por primera vez a su Resurrección. Los primeros minutos de la batalla fueron interesantes, el pudo vencer a varios de los Hollows sirvientes de Elisa, pero cuando la armadura se completo, el perdió todo control sobre si mismo. Cuando despertó se sorprendió que su cuerpo estaba vendado al igual que su cara, a su lado estaban sus dos amigos Meiyo, y Yopparai y a unos metros de el estaban los Adjucas intentando sanar el cuerpo destrozado de Elisa.

"¿Qué paso?" les pregunto Dorobo.

"Te saliste de control" le contesto Yopparai "e ibas a matar a esa Adjucas si no hubiéramos intervenido"

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Elisa solo se acerco a Dorobo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla "Quien diría que me terminaría enamorando del tipo que casi me asesina" Dorobo solo sonrió, pero de repente ambos fueron rodeados por un grupo de Shinigamis. Elisa respondió a esta aparición levantando los puños y poniendo una pose amenazante "Si le tocan un pelo a Dorobo-Sama los descuartizare a todos" Grito ella intentando defender a su líder.

"Que niña mas agresiva" Dijo una voz detrás del grupo, y de este emergió Unohana.

"Mama-Unohana" Dijo Dorobo sorprendido.

"Mama-Unohana?" Se pregunto Yachiru viendo a Dorobo "Creí que yo era la única que ponía sobrenombres Doro-Doro"

"Hola Dorobo, es bueno volverte a ver" Dijo Unohana con su clásica sonrisa, ella se empezó a acercar, pero Elisa la detuvo.

"No lo toques" Dijo enojada ella.

"Creo que no deberías meterte" Le recomendó Unohana con una sonrisa que dejo aterrada a Elisa, ella se aparto y la capitana del Escuadrón 4 se acerco a Dorobo "Meiyo ya esta peleando con el" le comento mientras curaba una de sus heridas.

"¿Qué hay de Yopparai?"

"No lo se" Respondió ella.

* * *

Una figura rengueaba por uno de los caminos del Seireitei "Demonios"

Maldecía mientras otra de sus heridas se volvía a abrir "Casi ni me queda veneno curativo" Dijo Yopparai mientras levantaba una de las botellas que le había dado Meiyo y se la tomaba de un trago. Levanto su otro brazo, este sostenía el mango y la guarda de su espada, pasarían horas antes de que la espada se pudiera regenerar y estar lista para pelear de nuevo. El Renegado de Hueco Mundo continúo caminando y entonces vio que alguien se acercaba en dirección opuesta, otro Capitán.

"Este es el fin" Pensó mientras veía como el joven capitán de pelo blanco se continuaba acercándose con su espada desenvainada. "No hay otro modo" Y entonces vio a su Consciencia Hollow y al final le dijo "Ábrete" y la boca de la mascara se abrió dejando salir el mango de un Rapier, el lo agarro y saco la espada completa de dentro de la mascara y luego uso Shunido para atacar al Capitán "No me rendiré" Grito Yopparai mientras las espadas chocaban "No me rendiré, me niego a eso" Continuo gritando mientras atacaba cada vez mas salvajemente, y sin notar que muchas de sus heridas se volvían a abrir.

El capitán Hitsugaya, acababa de volver de entrenar en las montañas cuando uno de los Ryoka lo ataco salvajemente, el se defendió y luego cuando logro obtener un poco de distancia el llamo a su Bankai.

"No me voy a rendir" Grito nuevamente Yopparai "Sueña **Quijote" **Pero entonces el sintió que su cuerpo ya no le respondía su cuerpo se paralizo y luego cayo al suelo. El ya no tenía energía para continuar. "Meiyo. Por favor perdóname" pensó mientras veía como el capitán se le acercaba "No lo pude lograr, y ahora todo esta en tus manos" y entonces los ojos del Renegado se cerraron terminando la pelea y un ultimo pensamiento invadió su mente "Elly pronto me reuniré contigo".

* * *

**Bueno y así termina el Capitulo, el próximo se dedicara a la pelea final entre Yamamoto y Meiyo, y si tienen dudas de quien es Elly, todo se resolverá en los últimos capítulos a si que no se preocupen, además después de esta historia comenzare a escribir una precuela como "Turn Back The Pendullum".**

**Y ahora los dejo con un pequeño Omake.**

* * *

Shinigami Cup Golden 

Nanao y Kyoraku se encontraban en una de las bibliotecas de la división 8 cuando Nanao encuentra un viejo libro.

"Capitán mire esto" le dice llamándolo a acercarse.

"Pero si es el viejo álbum de fotos de hace doscientos años" Ellos le echan una ojeada, una de las fotos tiene a los tres lideres de Los Renegados Hueco Mundo en un bar y pasados de copas, otra muestra a Meiyo sin Venenosa y en el atuendo de un Shinigami, y mostrando sus dos Zanpakuto, pero la que mas llama la atención es la de un hombre con una belleza que hace a Nanao sonrojar.

"Capitán quien es este" Dice un poco sonrojada mostrando la foto, el la mira un poco y responde.

"Ese es Dorobo" Nanao se asquea.

"Como demonios termino el así" Piensa ella recordando la cara fea y con cicatrices.


End file.
